Once In A Blue Moon
by Lady Destiny
Summary: A old evil is awakening, and with Kagome in Sesshoumaru's grasp, the group is unable to continue with the shard hunt. Will good prevail? Or will Evil finally cover the world in darkness?
1. Blue Moon

Author's Note: I have a bad habit of starting things when I haven't had anything else done, but I just had this idea and I couldn't help but start it...  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I do not own InuYasha, all the credit goes to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
==============================================  
  
Kagome sat upright, her knees towards her body hoping to keep herself warm. Her small green high-school uniform had been abandoned long ago, now replaced with an elegant kimono. She began to wonder about how she came to be in such a position, in the Edo period, 500 years- no 518 years before her birth. She had resided in the time period for over 2 years now, having her 18th birthday in just a few weeks. She recalled her encounters, remembering the first appearances of her companions- the only real friends she had, the only people outside of her family beyond the well that she would lay her life for.   
  
Sitting high above the tree where she leaned on, sat InuYasha,; a short-tempered hanyou who had first desired to kill her to obtain the Shikon no Tama, having thought of her as his previous lover -Kikyou. Sleeping right beside her was her adopted kitsune pup, Shippou, whose enthusiasm never failed to bring Kagome a smile. Miroku, the lecherous houshi had primarily intended to retrieve her shards. He lay comfortably beside Sango, the youkai huntress whose village had been brutally massacred. Each one of them had a purpose, to kill Naraku and avenge their kin-or in InuYasha's case- to avenge his lover. Out of the five, Kagome was the only one that was not directly affected by the baboon-clad hanyou. In fact, she had not known about the youkai until they had encountered Miroku, telling them of his family curse, the kazaana- the air rip- on his hand, which was devouring him slowly.   
  
Kagome shivered slightly as the wind blew harsher, making her gaze at the sky above. She became alarmed, seeing a full blue moon in the horizon. For as long as she had remembered, blue moons were nothing but trouble. The strange disappearance of her father occurred during a blue moon, her obaa-san died during a blue moon and she fell in the bone-eater's well the morning of a blue moon. With all these in mind, Kagome cralwed towards Kirara, the neko-youkai that traveled with Sango. Reaching underneath her tail, she retrieved her bow and arrows, preparing herself for any trouble that may arise.  
  
"Oi, onna! Get some rest."  
  
Kagome didn't bother to turn around. She merely strapped her quiver to her back and lay back down. Every sound made her more and more tense. InuYasha noticed this and leapt to the ground. He knew the miko's powers intensified when she was agitated and everyday she had been improving. He knew that if something was threatening, Kagome would surely feel it in the air.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, gold eyes alert for any trouble. His silver mane swirled in the wind as a breeze blew by.   
  
Kagome didn't say a word, her body became more tense as she stood. She whispered the only word that could send millions of chills up his spine.  
  
"SesshouMaru."  
  
===================================================================  
  
Author's Note: Its a bit rocky for a first chapter... and I know I got obsessed with S/K pairings.... 


	2. SesshouMaru

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: ^-^ It just came to me. Don't ask… lol. I like this story so far, I don't know why, I just do. 

=================================================

Shippou woke to the sounds of crunching leaves and saw Kagome with her bow and arrows ready to strike. A chill ran up his spine as he saw his adopted okaa-san poised and glowing, her figure looking ethereal compared to the dark surroundings. Sango woke Miroku as the shuffling of feet became loud enough for ningen ears to hear. InuYasha growled instinctively, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, his father's steel-cleaving fang.

"Show yourself, you bakayarou!" he yelled, baring his fangs as he went into defensive mode.

From the forest came three figures, a little girl with a funny pony-tail on the top of her head, a small green toad-youkai holding a two headed staff and a tall, armor-clad taiyoukai. Kagome knew who they were immediately. Over the past two years, she had been given the privilege of seeing all three in person. The young girl was Rin, a ningen whose family had been killed by wolves. The green toad was Jaken, a lowly youkai servant whose only intent is to keep his master happy. Finally, the taiyoukai, SesshouMaru was the lord of the western lands. He was also InuYasha's half brother.

Wielding the healing sword, Tensaiga, also made from their father's fang, SesshouMaru was able to kill and heal, obtaining power from both ends. However, he was not content with the 'weak' sword and often came to relieve InuYasha's presence to rightly inherit the powerful Tetsusaiga. 

"InuYasha," Kagome started, placing her bow by her side. " Osuwari. Do not use such vulgar language in the presence of one so young."

As the two groups faced each other, Kagome took the time to examine the small band before her. Rin's face was tear-stained, as if she had been crying while she traveled. Kagome then gazed at Jaken who was somber and quiet, not as annoying as she had recalled him. Kagome cursed mentally as she recalled the reason of her uneasiness. 

__

Blue moon… means nothing but trouble… she thought. 

It wasn't until then that Kagome noticed the deep gash on SesshouMaru's slightly exposed stomach. His armor, normally enough to shield him from any attacks, was broken. Only half was in tact, the half above his waist, covering his chest. Within seconds, SesshouMaru staggered and fell on the ground with a thud. Rin screamed and Jaken could do nothing but hang his head in mourning. 

Kagome felt compelled to help him. Though he was their enemy, he did have a child to take care of. _He can't be that bad if he takes good care of Rin, a ningen…_

"Shippou," Kagome started, breaking the silence. " Take Rin and fill up the canteen with water from the stream. Kirara go with them, keep them safe. Miroku and Sango go find some herbs that can help heal his wound. Jaken-san, I'll need your help lifting SesshouMaru-sama and undressing him."

Both groups stood their ground, unsure whether or not to comply. 

"Kagome-sama, surely you do not mean to heal the taiyoukai…do you?" Miroku asked, wondering the significance of healing one's enemy. InuYasha crossed his arms and nodded, waiting for the explanation that he was sure would come. 

" Minna-san, onegai… SesshouMaru-sama may be harsh at times, but we need to help him. Everyone needs a second chance," Kagome whispered as she motioned for Jaken to help her. 

Sango smiled, going off to find the herbs that Kagome may need. InuYasha opted to stay and supervise Kagome and Jaken, in case SesshouMaru would wake and attack. Kagome sighed, thankful for the cooperation of her friends. She then began to undress the taiyoukai and cleansed the deep wound. Shippou and Rin were huddled beside Kirara in her true form, watching patiently as Sango and Miroku continued their search.

"Miko-sama, do you truly know how to cure my lord?" Jaken asked, his façade long gone, replaced with that of concern and gratitude. "I had advised him not to strain himself, but alas, my lord does not listen much to this lowly servant."

Kagome smiled lightly. " Do not worry, he'll be fine, what happened anyway?"

Jaken hung his head and sighed. " My lord was attacked by Toukijin. The sword seems to have a life of its own."

Kagome nodded as she looked at the black sword warily. She could feel its evil aura, chilling her to the bones. She knew that Toukijin was also from another youkai's fang, though it was like Tetsusaiga in strength it was pure evil and desired nothing but bloodshed.

Sango and Miroku returned with the necessary herbs. Kagome began to apply it to the wound, careful not to cause any more pain. She theorized that using her miko powers would help, but she also feared that she may purify the youkai altogether. 

Minutes turned into hours and soon, night became day. SesshouMaru was still as wounded as before, and seemed to be having a high fever. 

Kagome began to worry as she felt his forehead. " Shippou, I need you to fetch another bowl of water! SesshouMaru-sama is running a high fever! In this state he may be vulnerable to anything… we need to get his fever down…" Kagome's aura began to shine, she concentrated her will into her power and hoped that she could muster enough energy to materialize a blanket. 

Closing her eyes, she found a warm sheepskin and a comforter in her arms. She silently thanked her Oji-san for teaching her spells. Though she hadn't thought they were of any use back then, they did have some use now. 

InuYasha gaped at his friend, wondering how she had managed to materialize something of that quality. _Not even Kikyou could do that…_ he thought. 

Miroku began to wonder if Kagome was not who she seemed to be. Oblivious to all this, Kagome continued to aid SesshouMaru, with InuYasha lifting the youkai lord into the sheepskin, and Jaken placing the comforter on him, they were soon making progress in healing the silver haired lord. 

==================================================

****

=================================================

Responses:

Rogue77: I updated…where's my cookie?

ShadowHeart: Thank you! I couldn't get to read your story yet, but I'm hoping to read into it by tomorrow! Can't wait to read what its about!

Akuchi: You'll see more information in the next couple of chapters… you'll see…


	3. Toukijin

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: okay… I have been gone for a looong time…. My hotmail hasn't been at the very best as of late and I may have to change my emails again… darn…

=================================================

The katana he had been wielding for nearly a two years had been easily excited as of late. As to why, SesshouMaru had no clue. His companions, Rin an orphaned ningen and Jaken, a short toad youkai had been affected by the katana's miasma as well. Much to the taiyoukai's surprise, the katana had the gall to crave for blood and sadly, the only strong blood around was his. Though the blade was no match for the inu-youkai, it managed to catch him off-guard.

He transformed into his true form, a large white inu with crushing paws and large fangs. His eyes, becoming an eerie red as Toukijin throbbed with power, its wicked miasma purging from its sheathed blade. The grass became covered and SesshouMaru wasted no time in disposing of the blade. The air became crisp again, the miasma clearing and all that remained from the Toukijin was the shattered fang released from all spells. Detransforming, SesshouMaru stood weakly from his injuries, which took an unusually long time to heal. Jaken approached his master warily, nothing the dark pool of blood by his feet.

"Milord?" he squawked.

Rin had tears in her chocolate eyes, calling fort deep emotions that SesshouMaru had long forgotten about. Wishing to comfort his young ward, he walked uneasily towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should continue," Jaken suggested, sensing his master's half brother nearby. _Trouble…_ he thought. With his master injured and his arrogant hanyou brother nearing, there would be an inevitable battler which Jaken could only predict would end the life of his charge. 

SesshouMaru's senses were becoming dull as he lost more blood, but his sense of smell was still sharp enough to smell his half brother's company nearing them. His thoughts began to stray to his hanyou brother's wench. The ningen stirred curiosity in him. _How could a ningen be so much like a youkai?_ He wondered. His vision blurred as he came nearer to the scent of lavender and sakura, something that had been haunting him since his first meeting with the young miko.

***********

Within the bones of his father, he found the Tetsusaiga embedded within a stone. The power of a hundred youkai, hidden beneath a façade of a rusty blade. A protection spell had disabled his brother and himself to wield the sword had somehow allowed a mere slip of a woman to unlock it from the stone it was placed in.

__

How could one so frail wield the power of a hundred youkai?

He neared the girl, amusement in his eyes as she tried to hide behind the rusted sword. SesshouMaru knew nothing of the girl and was not debating with his conscience on whether he should kill her or not. He wanted the sword and by inheritance, it should be his.

"Goodbye"

A last whiff of her scent almost stopped him in his tracks. A joyful mix of lavender and sakura; he lowered his arm just a bit and looked into her eyes. He was surprised to find no trace of fear, but regret, love and sadness.

__

What could she regret? 

A sweet voice called out to him. 'Souta, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…'

SesshouMaru then became a mass of inner turmoil. He wished to know who 'Souta' was and why this woman-child feared not of anger but instead was overcome with love and regret during what would have been her last moments of life.

Without a second thought, he chose to melt the bone that had been behind her, knowing it would not do her any harm. As he watched her next steps, he was surprised to find that she had given the sword to his brother, during the fight he had in his transformed state, he watched her from the sidelines, fighting the urge to smile as she cheered, though for his brother. 

As InuYasha cut through his arm, he took one last glance at the woman and vowed to forget about her.

__

She is only a ningen…plenty of those around…

Little did he know that her scent and her eyes would forever haunt his dreams.

*****************

They came to a clearing in the forest and found InuYasha and his group. SesshouMaru could not see anything but the miko who hung around his baka brother. In a state of delirium, he took a step towards her seeing an emotion he thought he would never see, directed towards him, from a grown woman- worry and love.

__

love? He thought, confused. His vision darkened and he felt himself fall. As his sensed began to dull even more, he felt a comforting aura surround him and soon, the pain in his stomach began to decrease.

===========================================================================

****

Author's Note: okay, so far, this is the only story I've updated since the blackout…. Why? Because school started a few days later and I got tied up in homework. No excuse, I know… but I'm very busy with my life now… but I WILL try harder to update my stories… sadly the x-men stuff will have to wait. I kind of lost my train of thought and stuff… See what happens when you procrastinate?! Ja!


	4. Contemplating

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Not that many reviews yet, but that's okay! After all, not that many people expect me to update nowadays… lol. I swear, once I get a holiday all I'm going to do is wake up, eat, update and sleep.

===============================================

Kagome could not believe the predicament she had gotten herself into. InuYasha was more than likely holding a grudge towards her for saving his half brother and SesshouMaru was probably going to kill them all once his strength allowed him. 'Kami-sama, why do I always get myself in these situations?' Kagome wondered.

She could hear the sound of rushing water not far away and she hastened to reach it. The day's travel had taken much of her strength from her not to mention the fact that they had been travelling non-stop due to the whimpering of a young girl.

As Kagome undressed and stepped into the freezing waters, she wondered why SesshouMaru kept the girl in his company.

'A refined youkai like him wouldn't be caught dead within a ningen… so why **does** he keep Rin around?'

She shook her head and began to concentrate. After a few months of experimenting, Kagome had managed to hone a few of her miko powers and put them to use. She was bathed in a soft pink hue and soon, the lake began to heat up. Smiling to herself, Kagome relaxed in the warm waters, humming a soft tune.

It was a wonder how Kagome managed to keep her bright personality when she stayed in the warring era. After staying in the past for a few months, she had managed to learn so much about the time period than she ever could have in school. The Sengoku period was Japan's medieval times. It was a time of tyranny of lords, bloodshed for nothing more than land. Women were wed by the age of 12, bearing children by the age of 14 and at some times, their husbands were three times their age! 

Kagome shuddered at the thought of being married to a prune. The more she compared the two time periods, the more she missed her family. 'Not to mention the plumbing' Kagome thought lightly. As the young miko's gaze fell on her hands, a slight frown marred her carefree face. His blood was on her hands and Kagome could not help but shudder at the thought of the taiyoukai near death. 

Although the regal youkai had pursued the Tetsusaiga, he had not really bothered her. Unless she did some obscene thing to annoy him… 

Sighing, Kagome began to scrub the dried blood from her hands, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her keenly from behind the bushes.

============================================================

InuYasha kept close to his half-brother; afraid of what the full blooded youkai might do when he would wake- yet half-concerned for his welfare. Even though he may act like he wanted nothing to do with matters concerning the Western lord, InuYasha secretly harbored admiration for the cold youkai. They were, after all, siblings. 

His furry ears twitched as he heard the sounds of rustling near by. Without leaving the sight of his brother, InuYasha carefully maneuvered his way towards the bushes. He was surprised to find Shippou and his half-brother's ward searching through the contents of Kagome's pack.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" InuYasha asked.

Shippou turned around and glared at him. " None of your business!" the kit retorted as he crossed his arms on his chest. " Okasan told me if I needed anything, I could go through her bag!"

InuYasha didn't doubt the kitsune's words, knowing fully that Kagome had long ago become the kit's surrogate mother. But knowing about it and liking it were two very different matters.

He ignored Shippou's cries of protest as well as the small ningen girl as he picked up the scruffy kitsune and tossed him behind his shoulders.

Before anything could happen, Kagome's piercing scream could be heard. Turning around, InuYasha found Sesshoumaru gone. He cursed inwardly, forgetting that his brother was skilled in stealth. Without another word, InuYasha ran as fast as his legs could carry towards Kagome's location.

__

Kagome, please be safe!

=============================================================================

****

Author's Note: woah! How long was I out?! Dude! Finding Nemo is the best motion picture ever! Okay, so this chapter is slightly longer than the rest and somewhat more complicated… the story will even itself out in the following chapters…

Like, where Miroku and Sango are and stuff…. Not to mention what Kagome's been up to in the past 3 years! She's turning 18 remember?

Lol… wanna know what happened to her skirt?

Sess: I don't suppose I burnt it?

V_v you spoil my fun all the time!

Inu: that's what he's there for….

Kag: stop picking on Sesshy! The poor guy just got Toukijin lost and he was injured!

Sess: yeah! 

^-^ stay tuned!

TBC


	5. Wanted

****

Once In A Blue Moon  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the support guys! I really appreciate it! Hopefully, I can get out of the X-Men blues and get the rest of my stories done… lol  
  
Random thought of the day: Do penguins have knees?  
  
===============================================  
  
" You will surely be a tasty morsel for my master," a figure whispered as it watched from a safe distance. It spotted a beautiful maiden whilst she was in the middle of a bath. Its eyes turned red as it felt her aura. 'So powerful…'  
  
It laid low, claws glinting in the pale moonlight. Clouds began to gather around, preparing for a cold storm. The youkai licked its lips, baring sharp teeth as it smiled cruelly.   
  
'Shujin-sama will be delighted to receive a new plaything… maybe he shall release me from my bonds…' The youkai crouched low, much like a tiger would before it would pounce. Its tail began to flutter about, anticipating the moment to strike its prey.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kagome tensed, sensing an evil presence nearby. Although her powers were growing, she had yet to master them. Before Kagome could utter a word, a youkai jumped from behind the bushes with a chilling screech. She padded farther into the waters praying that InuYasha was close enough to reach her before the youkai did.  
  
She took a close look at her attacker, and was surprised to see what seemed like a male neko youkai. He seemed taller than Inuyasha by a few inches, but they were the same physique. He had pale green eyes, glazed over with a look of pure hunger. He bore stripes on his face, similar to that of a tiger's. His bronze colored hair was plaited into a long braid that ended up to his feet, similar to the late thunder-brother, Hiten.  
  
He chuckled at the girl's position," You do realize, onna, that although I may be a neko, I am not afraid of water."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, realizing the stupidity of her actions. As the youkai came closer, Kagome let out a piercing scream. The tiger pounced and Kagome shut her eyes in fear and in disgust. ' I can't believe I'm going to end up cat food!'  
  
She waited for the pain that she assumed would arrive, only to find that she was still alive. The sounds of struggle made her open her eyes, and she gasped at the sight that she saw.   
  
"Sesshoumaru"  
  
The taiyoukai was still half-naked, and his torso was still bandaged. She knew that he was still somewhat weak from his injuries, and was worried for his welfare.  
  
'Worried?' she wondered. She continued to gaze at the battle with awe at Sesshoumaru's agility and grace in spite of his obvious disadvantage.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Upon hearing her name, Kagome turned towards the newcomers and saw Inuyasha, accompanied by Sango and Miroku. They had arrived just in time to see Sesshoumaru defeat the tiger youkai, placing a foot on the youkai's chest, demanding to know who had sent him.  
  
" Give me a name," he said calmly, applying more pressure with every second that passed.  
  
" My lord, please, have mercy," the tiger youkai gasped, out of breath, " I was merely complying with my master's orders…"  
  
Inuyasha's anger got the best of him. Ignoring Sesshoumaru, he grasped the tiger youkai's haori and pulled him close to his face.  
  
" Who the hell is your master?!" he demanded, threatening to rip off his head at any given second.  
  
As the three were engrossed in their conversation, Kagome began to dress. She grasped her bow tightly and took Shippou in her arms.  
  
She placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm and he immediately let go of the youkai. She stepped up to the man and sighed.  
  
" Why were you so intent on killing me?" she asked, saddened that someone would consider her their enemy, yet proud for being considered threatening.  
  
The youkai shook his head. " Iie, miko-sama... My intent was not to kill you... my intent was to present you to my lord to release me from my debts."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled audibly at the comment, but Kagome had managed to miss it.  
  
" Who is your master?" Sesshoumaru asked again.  
  
" Kado-sama of the Northern Lands."  
  
**===============================================  
  
Author's note: ^-^;; I cannot believe what a dum dum I am… I forgot to put a glossary!  
  
Glossary:  
  
Haori: jacket  
  
Taijiya: demon hunter  
  
Hanyou: half-breed  
  
Neko: cat  
  
Inu: dog  
  
Shujin: master  
  
Kitsune: fox  
  
Miko: priestess  
  
Houshi: priest/monk  
  
Onna: girl  
  
Shikon no Tama: Jewel of four souls  
  
By the way, from here on in, I will now be spelling the IY characters as such, as well as their weapons:  
  
Inuyasha- Tessaiga [Steel Cleaving Fang]  
  
Sesshoumaru-Tensaiga [Healer of life? Not sure]  
  
Kagome-Sakaeru [Thrive](you'll see)  
  
Miroku-Kazaana [air rip/wind tunnel]  
  
Sango- Hairakotsu [Boomerang Bone](spelling)**


	6. Miscalculations

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Woohoo! Holiday breaks are awesome! I'm hoping for more updates in the next two weeks so yeah!

Random thought of the day: if your grandma was 3 years younger than you, you married her and your father married your daughter… what would that make you?

Anyone who answers it correctly will get a cookie! And maybe I can add in a lemon in here somewhere…

=================================================

"What would a taiyoukai want with a miko?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, watching as the group tied the unconscious tori-youkai. 

"Perhaps it is because of her abilities?" Miroku provided as he tied the final knot and placed a scroll to prevent the youkai from escaping.

Inuyasha decided to ignore his comment and hopped down from his tree. " Tell me again, what was the point of keeping this yarou alive?"

" If Kado is looking for mikos, we need to know why. He is the only way we can find out," Kagome reasoned. She combed her hair, taking her time to carefully untangle the knots in her hair. She looked around and found Shippou sitting next to Rin who was still watching over Sesshoumaru's sleeping form.

'Sesshoumaru…'

****

FLASHBACK

__

As the tori youkai struggled against Sesshoumaru's weight, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. She noted how he tensed at her touch, but soon relaxed.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru nodded, then he staggered until Kagome noticed that his bandages were becoming drenched with blood once more.

" Ah! Inuyasha!"

With Miroku and Sango taking care of the tori, Inuyasha helped Kagome with Sesshoumaru. Jaken kept Shippou and Rin from disturbing her as she began to once again heal the youkai lord.

****

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha noticed the distant look in Kagome's eyes and became worried. He ignored Sango and Miroku's argument and walked towards the worried miko.

"Daijobou desu ka?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm fine… I was just wondering why Sesshoumaru hasn't healed yet."

Inuyasha glanced at the form of his half-brother and shrugged. He didn't really care much about what happened to his brother. It had always been that way. 'That's the way it always will be' he thought sadly.

" I'm not sure why he's not healing… maybe its because the Toukijin slashed him…" Inuyasha said.

Neither heard Jaken move and sit behind them. " Nay… that is not the reason Sesshoumaru-sama is not healing…"

Kagome turned around and looked at the small youkai, who looked so much more worried. Shippou and Rin were fast asleep beside Kirara and Ah-Un, and Sango halted her assault on Miroku to listen to Jaken's explanation.

" You see miko-sama, as you know, Sesshoumaru-sama's sword the Toukijin was a blood-thirsty katana that was made from Goshinki's fang," Jaken explained, a sharp intake of breath was heard and Kagome knew why. 

"The purple people eater…" Inuyasha murmured. 

"Yes, well… what Sesshoumaru-sama did not mention was that evil miasma in the Toukijin was not calmed, it was merely asleep," Jaken continued, " It seems that over the past years, Toukijin has become desperate and it wished to have its revenge… starting with its owner."

Kagome eyed the sword's pieces warily. " So why did you bring it back?"

Jaken hung his head. " I fear the only way to heal Sesshoumaru-sama is to somehow calm the Toukijin…"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Alright then, I suppose its time to visit Kaede Ba-chan… " She stood and looked at Inuyasha. " I'll need you to-"

" Please, miko-sama, take Ah-Un… he is far quicker than yon hanyou…" Jaken pleaded. " I fear m'lord has but a few days to live…"

Inuyasha scoffed. " And he calls me weak?"

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha cursed as the beads around his neck glowed brightly until a force united him with the ground. " Abazureon'na…"

" I swear, sometimes you can be such a brat!" Kagome muttered as she climbed on Ah-Un. Looking at the sky, she noticed that the blue moon was almost visible. " Jaken-san?"

Jaken turned to Kagome and waited for orders. " Hai?"

" If I am not back by tomorrow, take the children and follow Sango-chan and Miroku-sama to a nearby village," Kagome said.

'Murphy's law: if anything can go wrong… it will… and since its still blue-moon month… better be careful'

===========================================================================

Inuyasha could not believe his luck. He was stuck as his brother's baby-sitter. ' Like he needs protection… he's probably just faking it…'

" Unlike you, half-breed, I do not fake injuries to get attention."

'Chikkuso! I forgot about that…'

" Well, at least I'm not as weak as you think!"

Sesshoumaru growled at his comment and tried to stand only to find that his arms and legs would not comply with his commands.

"What did you do?" he growled. " Release me at once!"

Jaken suddenly appeared with a towel in his hand. " Sesshoumaru-sama! Miko-sama commanded for us to let you rest… you are not to move anything in order for your wounds to heal."

Sesshoumaru calmed a bit, but his glare was still present. " Why are you taking orders from a lowly ningen?"

"Because this ningen saved your life."

The three men looked up to see Kagome standing next to Ah-Un. " Come on, we don't have much time…" Kagome breathed. " I only have so much strength from all that practicing!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took a deep breath before she handled the evil sword. Her hands were burning from its evil miasma and she noticed the color that it was giving off from the closeness to Inuyasha. 

' Okay, Kaede said that I should try purifying the ki that holds onto Sesshoumaru's flesh…' Kagome thought. 'How to do it without purifying Sesshoumaru?'

Kagome washed her hands and an idea came to her. ' Inuyasha once said that Shippou could not be harmed by my purifying powers because he and I now share the same blood… if I somehow forge a temporary bond with Sesshoumaru…'

A smile lit up her face as she called Sango to bring her a knife. She cut a deep gash in her hand and quickly unbandaged Sesshoumaru's torso. She held her bleeding hand over his wound and watched as her blood trickled down her fingertips. 

With that done, Kagome was about to purify the miasma, when she noticed that his body was healing all its own.

"What the-"

" Kagome-sama… your blood must have purified the miasma that still lingered on Sesshoumaru-sama's wounds… that is amazing!" Miroku exclaimed. 

"Kaede really is a smart old hag!" Inuyasha said somewhat amazed at Sesshoumaru's quick recovery.

"Actually, Kaede ba-chan told me to purify the miasma…but she didn't tell me that my blood would do the work…" Kagome replied.

Sango kept silent, frowning at the predicament that her friend had gotten herself into. 

'Kagome-chan… you don't know half of what you did…'

" Miko"

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru's scowling face. Her heartbeat quickened, but she had no idea why. "S-Sessh-"

"Silence… Do you have any idea what you have just done?" he asked.

Jaken winced at his master's tone. 'Kuso… onegai…do not tell me that Miko-sama…'

Kagome shook her head nervously. Sesshoumaru looked as if he was about to transform, but he merely placed his cold mask back on and stood up.

"Jaken, take Rin. We are going home"

Jaken stumbled as he complied, leaving Kagome to watch the group leave without another word. ' What did I do?' Kagome wondered.

" What just happened?" Shippou asked. " I thought he would be glad that you saved his life?"

Sango sighed. " He would be… but Kagome-chan…"

"Hai?" Kagome asked.

" You made a miscalculation when you gave him your blood…" Sango said wearily. 

"What do you mean, my Sango?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha kept silent, wondering what Kagome did other than heal his half-brother.

" Inuyasha, I'm surprised you don't know about this!" Sango exclaimed. " When blood is shared between opposite sexes… they are obviously bonded!"

Kagome paled at Sango's words. " Y-you don't mean-?"

Sango nodded sadly. " You're mated, technically… with Sesshoumaru."

==================================================================

****

Author's Note: I was going through my vid files and I found the episode where Inuyasha beats his father's killer… wow… he's like a hanyou but he's surpassed a legendary taiyoukai in a battle… amazing… Anywho… this story is going to continue as planned. Sorry about the delay

Glossary

Tori: tiger

Daijobou desu ka: are you feeling well?

Yarou: bastard

Miko: priestess

Ningen: human

Osuwari: sit

Abazureon'na: bitch


	7. Frustrating Consequences

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: HEYO! ^^ I'm glad you guys like the story so far… I've gotten a few tips from Authors and I am very grateful for your advice. I shall try my best to make this a worthwhile fic! Thank you for your reviews and thank you for the support, I truly appreciate it!

Random thought: how does a CD/RW work? How can you overwrite a CD that is already full of data and permanent ridges made by laser?

===============================================

Inuyasha tried in vain to contain his laughter. After a failed attempt, he gave up and burst out laughing. Sango glared at the hanyou with pure astonishment, wondering how he could find humor in the situation at hand.

"What is so funny?" Kagome finally asked, her eyes getting misty. " Don't you care that I'm bound to that-that…"

"Yarou?" Inuyasha supplied eagerly.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Hai…"

Inuyasha shrugged as he leapt to one of the branches of a nearby tree. " I dunno, I guess its because you **aren't** mated to him?"

Sango was mystified. 'Not mated? How could she **not** be?' " Inuyasha, are you positive? Otousan informed all of us that when blood is shared between youkai or youkai and human that a bond is formed. Do you not call that being mated?"

Inuyasha laughed once again, angering both Kagome and Sango. The taijiya prepared to throw her Hiraikotsu at the mirthful hanyou, and Kagome was more than ready to 'sit' him to the netherlands.

Before they had the opportunity to do so, however, Inuyasha leapt from the branch, and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It is true that you are _bonded_ to my half-brother… but that doesn't necessarily mean that you are mated. It just means that there is a certain link between you," Inuyasha explained, " it is nothing serious, the link will go away after a month, think of it as being **promised** but never fulfilled."

The wind blew gently, brushing away the loose hair that managed to shield her eyes from Inuyasha. He gulped audibly as he saw the murder in her eyes.

" **Nothing SERIOUS**?!" Kagome screeched. The group became awed as Kagome's blue-grey eyes became tinted with red. She roughly took Inuyasha by his collar and raised him high above her head. " **You** may think this is a frivolous matter, but I, Kagome, do not believe in taking mating so lightly!"

She let him fall, ungracefully, as she turned on her heel and huffed away. " I am going to take a bath. Anyone who follows will be facing dire consequences. You have been warned."

As she gathered her things, she left a group of wide-eyed companions who were now considering the situation more seriously.

========================================================

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples, hoping to rid himself of the headache that formed during a previousmeeting with, yet another taiyoukai hoping to forge an alliance through marriage. He stretched his torso, being careful of the scar that had formed on his usually unmarred body. It led him to think about the events that occurred just the night before. 

There was certain, emptiness within him as well as his hip. Now that the Toukijin was out of commission, he would have to find another katana that would prove worthy to be held by the Great Sesshoumaru. He would be forced to rely on the Tensaiga to defend him from the Tessaiga, and he would have to rely on his own claws to retrieve the katana from his half-brother. 

Sesshoumaru tensed as he sensed his servant near his study. "Come," he stated monotonously, knowing Jaken would be able to hear him, no matter how quietly he breathed the command.

The green toad entered slowly, careful not to disturb his master from all the lordly things he had to complete. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord Kado of the Northern Lands has arrived."

Sesshoumaru growled loudly, causing Jaken to tremble with fright. " Leave! Tell him that I shall meet him soon. Prepare a guestroom for the taiyoukai. I am going to patrol my lands."

Jaken nodded numbly, "H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'These meetings are getting tedious…I need to work off some stress' Sesshoumaru thought as he ventured towards his half-brother's territory, towards the forest where Toukijin began to act up. Now knowing why he went there, his thoughts strayed towards a ningen miko. It was the same miko who saved him from his own katana.

A scowl reached his face, remembering the remedy for his illness. He knew the consequences of her actions, and they were now bonded. Not just physically bonded, but mentally as well. They now had a link that would not be broken. It was an enigma to him, how a ningen could be his soulmate. Those were rare, and thus kept very seriously. The result of such mating would link both of them mentally and physically forever. However, the link would only last a month, unless he completed the mating ceremony. And he had no intention of doing so. The opposite was said for his body. He could feel her blood mingling with his own, and his instinct was telling him to complete the sacred ceremony.

Since he was the only one who received blood, the miko was not entirely linked to him. Sesshoumaru had a full link to her mind and her body. He would be able to read her thoughts and her feelings, but she would not be able to do so for him. 

He growled at his disadvantage and transformed into his youkai form. 

'The first person I see… shall die tonight.'

=============================================================================

****

Author's Note: I had a reviewer ask if blood to an open wound would cause HIV and stuff… ^^ I know that a certain type of blood is needed for a transfusion and it has to be clean. But this is a fanfic, not the mention the fact that Sesshoumaru is a youkai. He rarely gets sick! Plus, Kagome's a miko… her powers would surely keep her healthy, ne?

Thanks for the reviews!

TBC


	8. Side Effect No 2

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support people! I'm sorry for the delay. I did not know I would have numerous projects… but here is your chappie!

==================================================

Inuyasha stopped walking, and started to look around. He was a few miles ahead from the group, scouting the area that they were to travel tomorrow. He was incredibly close to his brother's territory, but it was necessary to travel in a straight line, for it would be the closest path to the village. But as he sniffed the air, he noticed something was not right. There were no sounds resonating from the forest for miles- save for his friends behind him. The wind was blowing harshly, but there was no howling nor was it whistling. The birds were not chirping; the crickets were not singing their songs. It was as if everything was dead around him.

Suddenly, something white caught his eye. It looked like a white insect flying in the air, carrying a round white sphere in its legs. Suddenly, Inuyasha realized why there was no sound in the forest- the creatures were mourning for a death. 

As fast as his legs could carry him, he followed the soul-stealer to a clearing in the forest. There, he found a woman clad in red and white miko robes. His breath became labored, and his chest was constricted. 

"Kikyou," he breathed, and staggered towards her, wondering why she had not accepted death. 

The woman looked at him coldly and took a step towards him. Inuyasha prepared himself for a fight, but found that Kikyou did nothing but stand there. Then a cruel smile lit up her face.

"If I were you, Inuyasha… I'd pay attention to who is intruding in your territory."

Then, the soul-stealers began to lift her up into the sky, and they disappeared. 'What did she mean by that?' Inuyasha wondered, then, he sensed a powerful aura closing in. 

'Kuso! It's Sesshoumaru!'

==============================================================================

As Inuyasha dodged the trees as he ran, he began to worry. 'This is not good,' he thought. By Sesshoumaru's scent, he was hunting, and when a youkai hunts, he has no regard as to who or what it is hunting. It is how youkais vent their emotions, to help them calm down. With mated youkais, they usually rut to prevent bloodshed, but in Sesshoumaru's case, he had no mate to rut with.

Inuyasha was peeved that his brother was hunting in his territory, but he managed to control himself from reverting to his instincts. After travelling with Kagome, Inuyasha had managed to gain a sliver of control. He had not hunted in decades, but hunting for shards and killing youkais in the way had been sufficient in controlling his rage. 

A few miles away, however, the exact opposite was happening. Control was one thing the disciplined Taiyoukai was abundant in; somehow it seemed that abundance had reached its peak. Sesshoumaru had been blinded by his instinct as soon as he had transformed. He had whiffed the scent of lavender and sakura, and it was driving him crazy. The male scents around _hers_ also contributed to his insanity. His eyes became blood red, his fangs became sharper, and his claws were uprooting trees. 

He stopped for a bit, regaining some of his consciousness, and he wondered what was happening to him. He tried to control himself, only to become more primitive as the winds changed direction. The scent of his brother was speeding towards the woman, feeding his anger more. 

'No one touches what is mine' he thought, picking up speed.

====================================================================

Kagome laughed as her friends began to reminisce about times spent with their families. It was a great feeling to be happy again. She forgot about the bond, the curses, and the Shikon. Right now, she was with her friends, eating Ramen and enjoying the warmth of the fire. 

"What will you do once the Shikon is completed?" Sango asked.

Silence filled the camp as they waited for Kagome's response. She frowned, not really knowing what she was to do. At first she was going to return it to Kaede, but she realized that the old miko would not be present in the near future. Handing a powerful jewel to Inuyasha might not be the best option. Although he was her friend, she knew that he would use it to become a full youkai.

'What if he changed into Sesshoumaru?' Kagome wondered, but a small part of her asked if that would be so bad. 

Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought. 

" I don't really know. I guess I'd just bring it back to my world and protect it from there," Kagome replied softly, admitting that she was not going to give the Shikon to a certain hanyou. 

"So, you are not going to give it to Inuyasha-sama after all?" Miroku asked as he held his staff. He looked at Kagome as she hung her head. " We understand, Kagome-sama… but have you told him yet?"

"Iie… I don't want him to have a tantrum when we're so close to finding Naraku," Kagome said quietly. 

Then, Inuyasha came bursting through the trees, huffing and puffing for breath. Kagome stood frozen on the spot. Had he heard her? Was he angry?

But all he did was unsheathe his katana, and place Kagome behind him. 

" What is this about?" Sango demanded, feeling uneasy being caught unprepared. 

"He's back."

Shippou looked around, then back to Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru?" he asked. And as if on cue, Sesshoumaru's youkai form appeared, crashing through the trees, breaking most of them in his way. 

Kagome felt truly afraid for her life. The Sesshoumaru before them was not the levelheaded Taiyoukai they knew. This was a youkai who lived on his instincts, and right now, his instincts were telling him to kill all the males near his mate. 

" I don't know what happened," Inuyasha started, " but we have to move slowly, try not to piss him off."

'I think that's a little late there, Inu' Kagome thought. Inuyasha was about to grab Kagome to make a run for it, but Sesshoumaru seemed to predict his move. He lunged for Inuyasha and Kagome, throwing off the others. 

A great battle began to unleash in the camp. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the youkai, only to find that Sesshoumaru caught the boomerang in his teeth, and sent it hurtling back at a great speed. Miroku managed to tackle her in order to save her life. He groaned as he sat up, finding Sango unconscious. 

He was about to open his kazaana when Shippou screamed. He was hanging by the collar of his shirt, between Sesshoumaru's fangs. Sesshoumaru was about to tear him in half, when Kagome screamed in pain. As Inuyasha had been thrown in the air, Kagome had landed on a branch. She lost her grip and fell on the ground.

Shippou's collar ripped, and he managed to fall on Inuyasha's unconscious body. Sesshoumaru made his way towards Kagome, alarming Miroku in the process. But all he did was move Kagome's body with his damp nose, and laid his head down on her stomach. 

=====================================================================

****

Author's Note: I wonder what happened? You know… With Sesshoumaru… he was hunting… ^^ then BOOM! This happens. ^^ Stay tuned!

TBC 


	9. Unexpected

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Thanks everyone! I don't know if this will be a better story than "Sanctuary", but I really hope it will. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Sorry about the cliffie! ^^ I just though it would be nice ending it with Sesshy and Kag sleeping under the leaves and the stars.

======================================================

Inuyasha woke up before any of his friends did. As his vision cleared, he focused his attention on a large white dog. His eyes became tinged with a red hue, and he stomped towards the sleeping couple. The loud growling emanating from the raging hanyou immediately roused Miroku, who was a light sleeper. The houshi watched from a safe distance as Inuyasha tried to claw his way through to his sleeping brother, but a light pink barrier disabled him from going a foot further. Inuyasha's hands were beginning to sting, and as he banged on the barrier with all his might, all it did was tire him out.

Miroku sighed, and turned back to Sango, who was unconscious with a wound on her head. He tried his best to heal her cuts and bruises, but he worried for her safety with Inuyasha on the rampage. Looking at the hanyou, he found that Inuyasha no longer struck the barrier, but was now looking helplessly inside the dome. 

As for Shippou, he was miraculously unharmed. Safely tucked inside a blanket, high above in the trees, Shippou was snoring away. 

Inuyasha stood, with a slight hunch, looking at the scene before him. His brother was in his true form, a white dog, laying on Kagome. It looked like a picture from a fairytale. 

'Let's just hope this fairytale has a happy ending' he thought bitterly, fingering the sheathed Tessaiga on his hip. 

He made a sharp turn, and climbed a tree. He made himself comfortable and kept watch over the camp. Miroku shook his head, wondering why Kagome did not wake from her slumber. Meanwhile, Inuyasha wondered why Sesshoumaru was so intent on keeping them away from Kagome.

=============================================================================

The scent of lavender and Sakura filled his nostrils as he yawned contently. He stretched his muscles from the most wonderful sleep he had in centuries. He was surprised to find that he was still in his true form, and found a woman underneath him. 

After reverting to his ningen-like form, he examined the woman who saved him. 

'Kagome,' he thought. The ningen miko who had intrigued him from the moment he had met her. He recalled that she was the reason for his comfortable rest. Sesshoumaru was somewhat thankful for waking up next to a vision of beauty, but a part of him was disgusted that he was in close proximity to a lower species.

For a moment, he struggled against his instinct to stay with the woman. He knew her blood was driving him crazy. His youkai wanted her, wanted to keep her safe, wanted to be near her.

Frustrated, Sesshoumaru shook his head, wondering how a youkai would want a ningen as a mate. But his heart clenched painfully as he stepped away from her. He looked at the sleeping woman, and his expression softened. There was something about the girl… but what?

She groaned, and tried to stretch, but the tree prevented her from becoming comfortable. Sesshoumaru used his tail to gently lift the woman from her position, laid her by his stomach, and curled around her, using her lap as his pillow once more.

'Just for a while' he thought, he would allow her to be close to him for a while longer.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome stretched as light shone brightly in her eyes. She briefly wondered why it was so cold in her room, until she recalled that she was not in the comforts of her room because she had not gone through the well back to her time. By why didn't Inuyasha wake her up like he usually did? So many questions filled her mind as her vision cleared, one of which was, 'Why is Sesshoumaru sleeping on me?'

True enough, the TaiYoukai was still fast asleep, and still in his inuyoukai form. Kagome tried to gently push the youkai away, only to have him growl in his sleep, and trap her between his paws. Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru had been awake for a long time, thinking about her.

He did not fall asleep as he had originally planned yet he stayed awake, watching the rise and fall of her breathing. 

Kagome, on the other hand was busy trying not to 'wake' Sesshoumaru while she tried to look beyond the large inu's back. 

"How do I get into these things?" Kagome asked aloud, not realizing that Sesshoumaru had sensitive hearing. Sesshoumaru decided to make his consciousness known. Kagome tensed as she felt him stand. She feared he would kill her, but much to her surprise, Sesshoumaru did nothing more than lick her face. He stretched for a bit, and sat back down, offering his furry stomach as a backrest. 

Kagome looked at him warily, her legs underneath her, providing a comfortable sitting position for her. She observed the TaiYoukai, with his blood-red eyes, and his sharp fangs. 

Sesshoumaru, however, was watching Kagome's reaction. He had not planned on the small show of affection, but his instinct to calm the woman down had been too powerful. Since she was linked to him, he felt everything she felt. 

****

Why do you insist on fearing your mate, woman?

Kagome blinked, still looking at Sesshoumaru, who was now towering over her. With Sesshoumaru standing, Kagome could now see her friends around a fire. They seemed to be waiting for something, and since they had their backs turned from her, they could not see what was happening. She wondered why they hadn't attacked Sesshoumaru before she woke up. Could it have been possible that there was a barrier around the two of them?

****

That is correct, miko Sesshoumaru replied telepathically **You are indeed a powerful ningen, something none have seen since Midoriko. Perhaps mating with you would be an advantage**

Kagome swallowed, her throat became parch. She needed to break the barrier somehow… but how?

****

Escape is not something you are in the position to accomplish 

He laughed and transformed into his ningen-like form. He took a step towards Kagome, who was trying to keep herself from Sesshoumaru. Sadly, there was no space in the barrier to do so. She found herself backed into a tree.

"Why do you fear your mate?" Sesshoumaru asked once again, confusing Kagome. She looked into his eyes, and fell into the golden depths. There was so much emotion written in them, which made Kagome wonder why she hadn't seen it before. 

"I-" she stammered, not knowing how to respond, she started again saying, " I am not your mate."

Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to turn red once more, but he controlled himself, and stepped towards Kagome.

"Miko, you cannot escape this Sesshoumaru," he replied solemnly, "My youkai wants your miko as its mate, and will not rest until it has you. It wishes to complete the ritual."

Sesshoumaru slowly lets the barrier melt away. Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang who had been in the camp before the barrier now stood, ready to fight. 

Inuyasha growled, unsheathing the Tessaiga. He was about to strike, but he found that Tessaiga did not turn into its youkai form. No matter how hard he swung the sword, it still kept its rusted form. 

Taking Inuyasha's disadvantage to his advantage, Sesshoumaru did something that surprises both he and Kagome- he lowered his face towards hers, and gave her a gentle kiss. Witnessing the kiss, Inuyasha threw the Tessaiga on the forest floor and struck at Sesshoumaru with his claws. But his claws never touched flesh for once Inuyasha charged; Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

======================================================

They traveled quietly back to Kaede's village. No one dared to break the silence, not even Shippou, who was always ready to gab. He stayed silent in Kagome's arms, wondering why Sesshoumaru had kissed his adopted mother. 

Sango and Miroku worried for their friends. For Kagome's sake because of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's because of Sesshoumaru.

'What will happen now?' Sango thought as she carried her Hiraikotsu. Kirara mewed softly beside her, offering slight comfort to her. 

Meanwhile, Miroku wondered how serious the bond between Kagome and Sesshoumaru was. For Sesshoumaru to have changed so dramatically after a few days. 

'How will Inuyasha react to another episode of sibling rivalry?' he wondered. 

Kagome stared at her feet as she walked. So many things rushed through her mind. Sesshoumaru had left a definite mark on her that she would never forget. His eyes had opened a part of his soul to her, telling her of the life he had led. Kagome knew that nothing would be the same between her and Inuyasha. 

For some reason, she felt as if she was betraying him just by thinking about his brother. 

Inuyasha walked slowly and silently ahead of the group. Anger rushed through every vein of his body. He would not allow Sesshoumaru to touch Kagome ever again. He had underestimated the bond made between his woman and his brother. Sesshoumaru no longer considered Kagome a mere ningen. 

'It's only a month,' Inuyasha thought. He was determined to keep Sesshoumaru from Kagome. No matter what the cost.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat at the rim of the well. Inuyasha had asked her to stay in her time for a month. She only assumed it was because of the scene that occurred during the morning. 

"He really cares for you, you know."

Kagome turned around and found Sango standing behind her. Kagome offered a smile and nodded shyly. 

"I know," she replied. " But he loves Kikyou. No matter how much he cares for me…Kagome… he will always love Kikyou."

Sango sat beside her friend and gave her a hug. " Everyone keeps their first love in their hearts. It just takes Inuyasha longer. After all… he blames himself for her death."

The women sat in silence, enjoying the breeze. Kagome looked at her watch and took a deep breath. 

" I better go," Kagome said sadly. "I'll see you in a month."

Sango nodded, waving as Kagome leapt into the well, disappearing into her own time. As the older woman walked away, another figure appeared before the well. Clawed hands touched the rim, feeling the power resonating from the hole.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. He looked inside the well, not surprised to find an ordinary dry well. 'Why would she have jumped in? And where did she go?'

"You can't touch her if you can't reach her, **brother**," Inuyasha said with malice as he appeared before Sesshoumaru. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, and his arms were crossed. " She's gone into her own time. And only she and I can travel through the sacred well."

Sesshoumaru kept a stoic face, and calmly walked away, but not before whispering something in the air. Inuyasha tensed, turning around, he found that his brother was gone once again.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru."

The wind blew harsher, blowing Inuyasha's hair from his face, as well as the words that Sesshoumaru had whispered…

__

"Bonds go beyond the laws of time, little brother"

=========================================================================

****

Author's Note: ^^ Thanks for reading. Review! Lol. I have a few ideas how I can get Inu out of the way, but I don't want him with Kikyou. I should change the categories… I don't know if this will still be action/adventure…


	10. A gift from a stranger

Once In A Blue Moon  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay, my dad just hooked me up with a new computer and it took him some time to fix the setup problems. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Layout might be different as well, so sorry about that too.  
  
==================================================  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as the magic of the well washed over her. For a moment, she felt as if she were floating in space, without a care in the world. The feeling of content soon passed, and the laws of gravity applied to her once more. She fell gracefully on cold dirt. She leaned her head back, and saw a roof over the well.  
  
Sighing, she climbed over the rim of the well, and welcomed the sounds of modern times. Cars were rushing past the temple, and she could hear faint sounds of horns. As much as Kagome loved the peaceful silence of the Edo period, she missed the busy times she was born in.  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulder, and cheerfully walked towards her house. As she dropped her large bag on the foyer of her house, she ran towards the kitchen, hoping to find her mother cooking lunch. Unfortunately, she found an empty room with a note attached to the kitchen  
  
'Dear Kagome, went to Okinawa to visit your aunt. There's Ramen in the cupboards and Gramps is looking after the temple.'  
  
Kagome frowned at her luck. The only time Inuyasha was willing to let her return home- her family isn't home. Making the best out of things, Kagome decided to run her dirty clothes in the washing machine. It had been a few weeks, and she was running out of clean underwear.  
  
As she loaded her laundry, she noticed the pieces of Sesshoumaru's broken katana in her bag. A brief feeling of dread rose in Kagome, but her miko powers were not responding to the katana, and the miasma was gone. Assuming the blade lost its evil powers, Kagome haphazardly tossed her bag on the floor and continued towards her room.  
  
Kagome began to run a bath and sank into the hot water. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the events that occurred in the past. Her mind drifted off into oblivion as the steam soothed her sore muscles.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Warring Period, Sesshoumaru was not given the privilege to forget about his worries. Every hour seemed longer than they were. More and more youkai lords were pushing to have their daughters wed to him.  
  
He began to crave for the peace he felt, sleeping underneath the stars, without a care in the world.  
  
'What did that witch do to me?' he wondered angrily.  
  
He stood up, pushing his chair over. He knew Kagome had something to do with his current situation. No woman had ever done this to him before. It was absurd! A ningen, a miko, had captivated him. And it was driving him mad.  
  
"Milord?"  
  
Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at his servant, scaring the toad-like youkai out of his wits. Jaken stuttered as he spoke, angering Sesshoumaru more.  
  
"WHAT?!" he bellowed.  
  
Jaken jumped back, startled by the tone of voice his master was addressing him. He had never seen so much emotion from the stoic youkai before.  
  
"Th-the lords have arrived," Jaken replied nervously, his beady yellow eyes darting everywhere, trying to seek refuge within the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and managed to recover from his rage. As Jaken left him alone, Sesshoumaru wondered if his sudden outburst was the effects of the miko's blood. Perhaps it was the reason for him acting so strangely... and perhaps, the woman herself was the cure...  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he made up his mind to keep Kagome within his borders until the effects of her doing would disappear.  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
Kagome came out of the room feeling refreshed. There was a short time when she felt anger beyond belief, then it just disappeared. Shrugging, she went back to her room and changed into a fresh outfit. She tied her hair in a ponytail and began to practice her target shooting.  
  
'Might as well practice... never know when Inuyasha might change his mind'  
  
Over the years, Kagome had managed to become quite the archer. She no longer had to concentrate as much to hit her targets. With the help of Kaede, she had also fully completed her miko training, and all that was left was to learn how to apply her knowledge to her journey with Inuyasha.  
  
As she continued on with her target practice, she noticed something strange in the air- an aura she did not expect to be present in her time- a youkai.  
  
She pretended not to notice its presence, and concentrated her powers to finding it.  
  
"There is no need for you to pretend, miko, I know you can sense me."  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the wooden floors of Kaede's hut, with his Tessaiga safely in his arms. He knew it was hopeless to try and keep away from the well, but he had to at least try. Kagome's safety would rely on his will. If he did not cross time, perhaps Sesshoumaru would not be tempted to venture into the future.  
  
"How are ye holding up, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she mixed the stew she was boiling.  
  
Inuyasha 'humphed' and turned his nose into the air. "None of your business you old hag."  
  
Kaede sighed, shaking her head. 'For once, I wish Inuyasha would learn some respect'  
  
Miroku and Sango sat outside the hut, watching the village children run around laughing as they chased each other. Shippou sat sadly beside them. He wished that he was with Kagome, it seemed only Kagome and Inuyasha were able to go through the well.  
  
"Hey, Miroku?" Shippou asked.  
  
Miroku turned to the young kitsune. "Hai?"  
  
"If by chance you had a brother," Shippou started, twiddling his thumbs, " would he have the Kazaana as well?"  
  
Miroku nodded somberly. "Hai. It is placed upon every male in our bloodline."  
  
Shippou's eyes grew wide, and he trembled with both fear and anger. Sango picked up on his change of emotions and began to wonder why he had asked Miroku such a question.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Sango inquired.  
  
Shippou looked at both Sango and Miroku, his eyes tearing up. "If Inuyasha is able to go through the well... wouldn't Sesshoumaru go through as well because they are of the same blood?"  
  
Inuyasha, who had been inside, picked up on their conversation. He continued on listening, hoping Miroku would have an answer to the kit's question.  
  
"I hope not," Sango replied. "Because if it were possible, then Kagome is not safe here nor there."  
  
Miroku hung his head. "It is possible... that even Kikyou may be able to travel through the well. Since Kagome is her reincarnate... I suppose Sesshoumaru is capable of doing such a feat."  
  
Before they knew it, a flash of red darted out of the hut, running towards the well.  
  
Trees rushed by Inuyasha as he ran through the forest. 'For your sake Sesshoumaru, you better not have crossed through the well!'  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
Kagome aimed towards the trees and glared at the figure hiding within its shadows. She heard a clapping sound from the figure, and growled.  
  
"Come out then, if you're so strong!" she yelled.  
  
The youkai leapt from where he was perched and landed before her. Kagome staggered back as she saw the armor upon the white -haired inu's chest. It was identical to Sesshoumaru's armor, and the youkai had the same features as Sesshoumaru. But his eyes were not golden, but it was a beautiful hue of azure with specks of gold. He had two maroon stripes on his cheeks.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" she asked, grasping her bow, ready to fire at a second's notice.  
  
The youkai bowed humbly, indicating he was not about to harm her.  
  
"You need not know that of now. Just know that I am a friend." He said softly. He stepped towards her and smiled. "You have great talent, young miko, but a bow is not the perfect weapon for close battles."  
  
Kagome eyed him warily. She hadn't had an encounter with a youkai in her time before, unless the Noh mask was considered a youkai. She didn't even know this youkai's name, yet... something about him seemed familiar.  
  
He pulled out a long white staff, similar to the staff she had seen with the Water Goddess. It had a beautiful design carved along its length, and a wide, sharp blade at its tip. The youkai handed it to Kagome, but she shook her head.  
  
"I don't accept things from strangers, especially youkai," she said. "No offence, but its just a precaution." She began to walk back into the house, but the youkai stopped her.  
  
"But it is yours," he protested, "your father would have wanted it this way."  
  
Kagome turned around, "You knew my father?"  
  
"Hai. I knew your father," he said, handing her the staff. "He was a good warrior."  
  
Looking down at the staff, Kagome wondered if the youkai was serious about knowing her father. And if so, how could a youkai know about her father? Was her father a youkai himself? Kagome looked up, but found the youkai had disappeared. For a moment, she felt disappointed. She could have discovered more about her father.  
  
She continued her practice, but this time... she practiced with her staff. It felt as light as a feather, and was a breeze to control. As she practiced, she realized that with her new weapon, she would find no need to stay in her time. She would be able to hold her own in the group.  
  
Making up her mind to return to the past, Kagome practiced attacks with her staff all day and night.  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
Inuyasha reached the well and found nothing out of the ordinary. He leapt into one of the trees and made himself comfortable. He would be prepared for Sesshoumaru. No matter how long it took... Inuyasha was determined to keep her safe.  
  
Little did he know, Sesshoumaru was downwind, spying on him as he slept.  
  
'Soon, I shall be rid of my problem' Sesshoumaru thought. Knowing Kagome would return in the morning, he smiled cruelly, and returned to his domain.  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
Author's Note: Its March Break! Alright! At least I'll be able to finish more chapters now.  
  
Preview:  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned as Kagome stood defiantly before him.  
  
"You are a ningen, and are therefore below my status."  
  
"Shove it! I am sick and tired of being bossed around by arrogant pricks!"  
  
^^ in the next chapter of Once in a Blue Moon! 


	11. Kidnapped by an Arrogant Prick

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Hey all! I revised the chapter a bit... MistressDragonFlame pointed out a few kinks in the story, and I acted upon it. Thanks also to ShadowHeart, who I will try my hardest for. Thanks for informing me, and I will try my best to confuse you until ^^ the last few 'eye-opener' chapters arrive! Lol. J/k.

======================================================

Inuyasha reached the well, and did not find anything out of the ordinary. There were no new scents in near the well except for Kagome's and his own. Looking around, Inuyasha began to clam down. Sesshoumaru was not even near the well... according to his senses.

However, what Inuyasha did not know, was that the stoic lord was cleverly hidden from his nose and his sights within the forest. Inuyasha climbed into his favorite tree, and watched the clearing, seeing everything from his position.

Inuyasha was about to make himself comfortable on one of the branches, when he noticed a white, eel-like youkai floating in the air, with a bright blue ball in its arms. 

'Kikyou...'

Feeling indecisive, Inuyasha battled himself to choose which woman to go to. A part of him told him to stay, and guard the well... yet another part of him wished to seek out Kikyou. 

'Damn it...' he thought angrily, shoving his claws through a tree. He looked sadly at the well, and made up his mind. ' Kagome knows better than to come back... and Sesshoumaru probably won't risk going through a strange well...'

With that, he leapt into one of the branches, and swiftly made his way towards the tree where he was first struck. There, he found Kikyou high above the ground, being fed by her soul-stealers. It pained him to see her in such a state. Where once, she saved others' souls... now she fed upon them. 

'That yarou no baka Naraku!' he thought bitterly, clenching his fists. ' If he didn't trick us... Kikyou would be put to rest... or she may not have died at all...'

He looked up at Kikyou, inhaling her scent, forcing himself not to retch. The pure scent that Kikyou once held, was gone forever. Replaced by the stench of death, bones, and dirt. Her once beautiful, warm eyes were replaced by dull, hate-filled eyes. Even her power was not as potent as it was before. It was still powerful, but nothing compared to the powers she once held. 

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered. " Why do you continue like this?"

Kikyou faced her pained lover, and smiled sadly, floating down towards the ground. " You know why, Inuyasha."

He hung his head, unable to answer. He knew that Kikyou was there to bring him back to hell with her. But he couldn't... not yet. He had obligations to fulfill...

Kikyou kept her silence, and her stern expression. She knew why Inuyasha was quiet. " I will kill Naraku this time."

Inuyasha's head shot up, and anger filled his eyes. " No!" he yelled. " I will not let you die again!"

=======================================================================

Kagome checked everything in her pack, making sure she had all that she may need in Shengoku Jidai. As she went out the door, she noticed the staff that the youkai had given her. Kagome hesitated, and reached for the staff. As soon as she made contact with it, her hand, along with the staff, began to glow a bright pink hue. 

'That was new' she thought to herself. She lifted it, and was surprised that it had suddenly gown lighter, as if knowing what exactly was needed to make itself useful. 

"What am I going to name you?" Kagome said out loud. She felt something carved onto the length of the staff. Taking it into the light, she noticed that there was a name engraved upon its surface, that she had not noticed before.

"Sakaeru..." Kagome mused. " I guess that's your name."

Still a bit wary of the weapon, Kagome made sure it was close enough to defend herself, but far enough to throw.

'Here goes nothing' she thought, and leapt into the well, feeling, once more, the wave of magic that surrounded her. She smiled, feeling refreshed, and felt the ground under her legs.

Looking up, she saw a bright blue sky. Throwing her bag over the rim, Kagome wondered how she would climb out of the well with the staff in hand. ' Makes someone want to fly.' Suddenly, as if hearing her wish, she began to glow pink, and sure enough, the ground began to sink, or rather, Kagome began to float into the air until she was well over the rim of the well.

"That," Kagome said, " was definitely cool."

She landed softly on the grass, smiling at her weapon. ' Perhaps that youkai was a friend... but who was he?'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru, who was waiting in the forest for Kagome's arrival, was surprised to see her fly in the air. He decided to wait out a bit longer, knowing that the lords were perfectly comfortable in his castle. 

He watched with interest as Kagome began to walk towards the location of his half-brother and his undead wench.

'Why is this Sesshoumaru hiding in the bushes like a lowly youkai?' he wondered, feeling disgusted with himself, yet he kept himself hidden.

He had already delayed his meeting with the lords of the land, and he refused to return without his primary objective- the girl. His condition would surely worsen if he let the woman free. Because of her stupidity, she was bound to him, and his youkai seemed to approve of the bonding, not wanting to part from the miko. 

'Yes... I shall retrieve the onna, and after one month's time... she will no longer hinder this Sesshoumaru'.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome reached the Goshinboku, and gasped slightly, finding Inuyasha and Kikyou in a position that brought sad memories back to her mind. This was not the first time she found Inuyasha and Kikyou embracing each other with a passion that Kagome had never experienced with Inuyasha. Nor was this the first time that she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Though her hearing was not as sensitive as Inuyasha's, Kagome was able to hear parts of their conversation.

" Kikyou," she heard Inuyasha say. " Be at peace... Naraku will be slain."

Kikyou shook her head furiously. " I will not rest until I see Naraku die in my hands," she said coldly. 

Kagome hid behind a tree, clutching Sakaeru close to her heart. She watched as Inuyasha moved to kiss the dead priestess. Tears formed in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. 

Inuyasha held Kikyou in his arms, and whispered something that Kagome was not able to hear. Kikyou pushed Inuyasha away, and glared at him.

" You are mine, Inuyasha, and I will drag you back to hell with me," Kikyou said flatly. Then, her soul stealers wrapped themselves around her figure, and they floated into the air, leaving Inuyasha alone.

Kagome knew it would be a matter of time until Inuyasha would sense her. ' Please... send me back to the meadow' she thought, as she clutched Sakaeru tighter in her arms. Just as before, she was enveloped in a pink light, and her wish was granted.

Sesshoumaru, took the opportunity to step out of the bushes, startling Kagome. Fear rose in her eyes, but she calmed, not sensing any threat from the stoic lord. He looked at her strangely, not knowing the reason for her pain.

"You know, it's rude to stare!" Kagome snapped, angry at him for just standing there, gawking like an idiot. She stood, and walked towards him. " Are you just going to stand there?"

Sesshoumaru frowned as Kagome stood defiantly before him. He kept his bored expression, and stepped closer to the angry ningen.

"You are a ningen, and are therefore below my status," he said. " I do not have to explain myself to you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and turned her back on him. " Oh, shove it! I am so tired of being pushed around by arrogant pricks like you!"

Hearing her tone, Sesshoumaru became angered, and turned her around forcefully. Kagome began to regret her choice of words as she saw the tinge of red in Sesshoumaru's normally golden eyes. 

"Onna, do not presume you can order this Sesshoumaru around," he warned, trying to control his anger. He grasped her arm tighter, making Kagome wince in pain. " You will return with this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was about to protest, but Sesshoumaru cut her off. " You saved my life, and I saved yours. We are now no longer in each others' debt... I am free to do with you as I will."

Knowing she was at a loss, Kagome shut her mouth, and followed him. Sesshoumaru smirked as he called his cloud, and ordered her to follow. 

Looking down at the forest, Kagome made a silent plea that Inuyasha would save her. 'Help me...'

=======================================================================

****

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And thanks for your reviews!


	12. Locked and Tricked

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Hey Mistress DragonFlame! ^^ Thank you again for helping me with this! Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter. ****

===============================================

Kagome sat silently, knowing there would be no one to hear her cries. Sesshoumaru had thrown her into the darkest, farthest cell in the dungeon of his castle. She had marveled in the beauty and size of Sesshoumaru's castle, and immediately felt strange as they passed through a barrier. Her eyelids began to close, and the next thing she knew, she was shackled to the wall by her ankle. The chains giving her limited walking space. The cell was damp, and filthy. For once, she was glad that she threw out her uniforms long ago. She would never have survived with the skimpy green plaid. 

She had chosen to wear the black outfit that looked similar to Sango's battle costume. The thin material barely kept her warm, but it was more warmth than her skirt could ever provide.

As Kagome wracked her brain, she recalled how Inuyasha's forest seemed no more than a thin green line on the horizon as she looked back. She had hoped that Inuyasha was on their tracks, racing to save her. But the more she hoped, the more she came to realize that she didn't inform anyone of her presence. She hadn't even said hi to Inuyasha. 

The vision of Kikyou and Inuyasha in a passionate embrace burned in her mind. She could not deny her feelings for the dog-eared hanyou, nor could she deny her pain. She had seen them before, and it hurt like before... only now, she could not help but think that she would never see him again. 

She had come to terms with her feelings for Inuyasha when the group had nearly caught Naraku. Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears, recalling Inuyasha's expression as he looked straight at her, as if to make her worst nightmare come true. It was the day that Inuyasha had decided to 'break up' with her. Knowing that he could no longer protect her with the promise he made to Kikyou, Kagome still stayed by his side, wishing only for his happiness.

"Inuyasha no baka," Kagome whispered, hanging her head in sadness. Sango was right, Kikyou would always be in his heart, and she could not compete with her. A lone tear slid down her cheek, and fell on the ground. It was futile to hope that he would ever love her. And all Kagome could do, was keep herself from being enveloped in hatred as Kikyou was.

The chains jingled as she tried her best to get comfortable. Her black outfit blending in the darkness, the only source of light was the tiny torch outside the wooden door. She hugged her knees and rested her forehead on them, knowing it would be a long wait until Sesshoumaru would arrive to explain himself, **if** he would come and explain.

'If only I had used Sakaeru...' she thought sadly, feeling drowsy. What hadn't she? She had practiced... but somehow she knew she was no match for the powerful taiyoukai. Was it possible that she was in so much grief that she no longer had the will to fight for her life?

"D-don't th-think l-l-l-like th-that," Kagome stuttered, not feeling her legs and arms. 

She regretted her harsh words, hoping Sesshoumaru would let her go if she were to apologize. She wondered if it was nighttime, and began to sing a song to pass the time. 

==================================================================

Sesshoumaru sat patiently, listening to the lords of the land as they bickered about more nonsense. He watched with his usual bored expression, nodding once in a while to imply that he was listening.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, surely you agree when we say that an alliance with the South is imperative to the success of this land!" A gruff Kitsune youkai bellowed, pounding on the table as he spoke. His chestnut eyes were laced with exasperation at the Western lord. " Without my men, how are you to wield off the youkai who wish to have claim on your throne?"

Sesshoumaru growled, standing up. " You dare presume this Sesshoumaru cannot handle impertinent youkai?!" he said in rage.

The kitsune stammered, backing up at the young lord's anger. Although Sesshoumaru was centuries younger than the lords of the lands, he was known for his power and for his leadership. 

Not wishing to anger the young lord more, the kitsune immediately shut its mouth, and sat down. The lords of the land were used to Sesshoumaru's behavior, however, they still feared the young taiyoukai who seemed to hold as much, if not more, power as his father.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe I speak for my brother when I say that an alliance would do us good," another youkai stated. He too, was a kitsune, with chestnut eyes and flaming red hair. Brother to Lord Shiryuu, Hotouri was the Prince of the Southern lands. "You would gain yourself a mate, as well as a strong ally in the war that is sure to arise."

"I don't exactly agree with their methods, but I agree with the Southern lords," an Ookami youkai agreed. The wolf, by far was the only Prince in the meeting that never ceased to amaze the rest of the lords with his stupidity. Kouga was the Prince of the East, and currently had a pack in the North-Western territories. He had his raven hair in a high ponytail, and furs covered parts of his body, indicating that he **was** a taiyoukai.

"I did not call a meeting to be forced into mating!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, his eyes becoming red.

Silence filled the room, and the lords nodded. Sesshoumaru was about to continue, but an immense feeling of depression and hopelessness filled him. 

'Kuso! The miko' he swore mentally. He would never finish his meeting if he didn't stop the miko from interfering, even from the dungeon. He kept a steely expression, and decided to continue with the meeting regardless of the miko.

"Why call us then?" Kouga bit out, feeling restless after staying in the castle for more than three days. "Have we been waiting for nothing?"

Growling, Sesshoumaru stood, and began to walk to relieve his anxiousness. "This Kado, the new lord of the North. Why is it we have not heard of him?"

They looked at each other, and then back to the pacing inuyoukai. They knew that the lord of the North had been slain, and a new youkai had taken over, but they had not known about any youkai named Kado.

"Well, from what my men have gathered, lord Kado is a powerful bear youkai," Shiryuu replied, crossing his arms. "He must be to have killed the lord of the north **and** his men!"

"He has also been collecting the most powerful mikos in the lands!" Hotouri added. "It is not like we cared, but we were curious."

"None have seen this Kado," Kouga contributed. "My men had informed me that the 'lord' does not even patrol his lands personally. Neither does he leave his castle to fight."

'How could one so unknown succeed in slaying one of the most powerful youkais in the land?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

Suddenly, Jaken burst through the doors, cold sweat covering his face.

"Milord, forgive this humble servant!" he cried, hoping that his master was not too enraged at his behavior. "Lord Kado has sent a hanyou to speak with you, milord!" 

Sesshoumaru prepared himself for the representative, only to be become displeased as a familiar figure clad in a baboon pelt stepped through the large wooden doors.

Kouga, who had encountered the youkai as well, stood angrily and growled. "Naraku!"

=========================================================================

Inuyasha looked around, wondering why he had sensed Kagome's presence. He knew that the girl was in the future, safe in her own world. 

He looked down at his hands, feeling guilty, responsible for the death of the only woman he had ever loved after the death of his mother. He could still see the hatred and sorrow in Kikyou's brown eyes.

"I swear to you Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to himself. "You will never have to experience the pain Kikyou had to go through."

"Kukukuku"

Inuyasha knew that sound, he had heard the cackling of the youkai before. And it always managed to anger him.

"Naraku!" he screamed, turning towards the laughter, which seemed to be everywhere around him. In the trees, behind the bushes, across the hills, everywhere! "You coward! Show yourself!"

"Kuku, temper, temper Inuyasha," Naraku's mocking voice called out. "You would not want to anger the only person who knows where your precious Kikyou reincarnate is."

Taking hold of Tessaiga, Inuyasha began to swing childishly at the air around him. "Kagome is safe! You can't trick me!" he yelled, continuing to swing at nothing.

As Naraku continued to cackle, Inuyasha's sensitive nose noticed that Kagome **had** been in the vicinity. Her scent was fresh near the Goshinboku tree...and he paled. 

'...where me and Kikyou...' he thought. He frantically began to sniff at the spot where Kagome's scent was strongest. But there was no lead, as if she had dissapeared. 'Or had been taken!' The winds changed again, and Inuyasha's nose picked up Kagome's scent closer to the clearing near the well.

Grunting in frustration, Inuyasha ran towards the village, hoping to find the rest of the group. Naraku chuckled as he watched the brash hanyou. He took his sweet time to return to the hidden castle, laughing as he went on his way. 

'Soon, my little miko, my plans will be complete, and you can do nothing to stop it'

**==============================================================================**

How was it? ^^ I hope it wasn't too confusing but, other than that, ya! ^^ blah di blah! 


	13. Rin's Opinion

****

Once In A Blue Moon

=============================================

The meeting had ended with a surprising turn of events. Naraku was the representative of the new lord, and although Sesshoumaru did not wish for one such as Naraku within his domain, he had to endure his presence during the meeting. 

The alliance was forgotten, at least, for the time being. It was extremely challenging to form an alliance against the enemy, when the enemy was present.

It became clear to Sesshoumaru that the North was not an ally, and would have to be forced out of the way. The ookami Prince had also surprised Sesshoumaru with a show of maturity. He had not acted upon his bias towards the baboon clad hanyou, even if Sesshoumaru had also wished to dispose of it. 

'Now, to deal with the miko' Sesshoumaru thought grimly. The events that had occurred less than a week ago had not yet left his mind. The peace he had felt sleeping near the girl had been indescribable. 

It left him confused, however. Having hated ningens for so long, with the exception of Rin, the undeniable beginnings of emotion for the miko was simply too much for his pride to take. 

'I had acted foolishly' he said adamantly in his mind. 'I have no feelings for that woman-child'

His footsteps were silent, as if he was floating, instead of walking. He reached the darkest corners of the castle's dungeon, a chamber so neglected, Sesshoumaru had not even known it was there until he decided to distance the miko far away from the main floors.

He reached the small wooden door, and opened it. He had a youkai skilled in magick seal the chamber to prevent any pure magic to aid the woman from escaping. Illuminating the chamber with his powers, he found the girl shivering in the corner of the cell.

From the sound of her breathing, Sesshoumaru found her to be asleep. His instincts began to push at him, urging him to cuddle up against the woman, regardless of her species, wishing to keep her warm. 

He had to smirk at the irony of his situation. Inuyoukai were known to be the unfaithful type, much like mortal dogs. Male dogs would find a bitch to rut with, and continue his breed, and leave to repeat the action.

Sesshoumaru flinched, knowing his father was one of those inuyoukai who tended to lay with many female youkai. In fact, even as a child, Sesshoumaru knew his father's nightly activities. There were more than a hundred concubines that filled the castle. Each with their own chambers, and each had their own day.

He wouldn't have been surprised if Inuyasha was not his only half-sibling. 'Father was a good warrior... but he was never a good mate'

Looking at the shivering girl, he decided to follow his instincts, and gently carried the girl in his arms. He noticed how she seemed to be attracted to his body heat, moving in closer, making herself comfortable in his arms despite the hard armor upon his chest.

He reached a chamber in the East wing, where his father's concubines were kept. He disliked having to use one of the concubine chambers, but he was not about to keep the miko in his family's wing in the castle. It was close enough to satisfy the youkai in him.

He placed the girl onto the bed, and left the chamber. He ordered one of his servants to tend to the miko, and left the wing without looking back.

'It is only a matter of days, until this **curse** is lifted' he thought, walking towards his study. 'Perhaps I can accelerate the effects of the spell.'

====================================================

Rin wandered in the hallways of the castle. Her adopted father figure had not been present for nearly three days, and she was getting impatient. She knew better than to barge into his meeting with the lords of the land, and since the weather had been getting cooler, she was not permitted outside.

So, like most seven-year-olds, Rin was forced to explore the rest of the castle. She had already seen the kitchen and the chambers near her bedchambers.

She thought about the training rooms, but she was forbidden to enter them. She was far too little to explore a floor full of weaponry, and dangerous equipment. Finally, she ventured on to the Eastern wing of the castle. She had not been forbidden, but Sesshoumaru had not permitted her to wander there either.

'Jaken said that the only thing in the East Wing was a bunch of chambers for 'conch vines'.' Rin thought, not knowing was a 'conch vine' was. 

She ran up the stairs, past servants who began to make way for their master's ward. They feared the child, knowing that any harm or discomfort laid on the child would result in a severe punishment.

Rin stopped at the farthest chamber in the wing, not knowing why she started her adventures there, she burst through the door, surprising a young bird youkai. She smiled brightly, knowing the youkai.

"Kon'wa Misusagi-chan!" she said loudly, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

The bird youkai ruffled her wings, and motioned for Rin to be quiet. Rin nodded, knowing what the youkai said, despite her being mute.

Rin watched as Misusagi began to dab a wet cloth onto a woman's forehead. Finally noticing the woman on the bed, Rin walked closer to the youkai and the sleeping woman. Her long raven hair was fanned out around her, like a lion's mane. The woman had a very calm look on her face, much like Sesshoumaru's when he was in deep concentration. 

Rin thought that the woman seemed familiar, but she wasn't too sure. 

"Wa! She's very pretty!" Rin whispered as Misusagi brushed the stray hair from the woman's sweating face. Looking at the bird youkai, Rin's brows furrowed in thought. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama never told Rin that there was a pretty lady in the castle..." she said aloud. "Is the pretty lady going to be okay?"

Misusagi nodded, and gave Rin a slight smile. She finished up her duties, and tucked the sleeping woman underneath the heavy covers. Rin noticed the black outfit folded neatly on the table, and wondered if the sleeping woman was a taijiya.

When she had been in the village with the rest of the ningens, she had often seen youkai slayers who killed lesser youkai to protect the villagers and their livestock. One of the women had called them 'taijiyas' and began to complain that they should just slay every youkai to make their situation better.

'If they had killed every youkai, Sesshoumaru-sama would not have saved me...' Rin thought. She frowned slightly, and hoped that the sleeping woman was not there to take her Sesshoumaru-sama.

Misusagi gently pushed Rin out the door as she exited as well. Motioning to be silent, Misusagi locked the door and took Rin's hand to lead her back to the West wing. No one was allowed near the miko, not even the master's ward.

But Rin's curiosity had already been awakened. She wanted to see the sleeping woman again. It had been too long since she had talked to another ningen... or another person besides Sesshoumaru and Jaken. All the servants were afraid of her, and the only one who was not... was mute.

"Misusagi-chan?" Rin asked, looking at the blue haired youkai.

She looked back at the child with a look of attentiveness. Her wings were rested on her back, and her sharp eyes were locked on Rin's face.

"Who is the pretty lady?" 

Misusagi sighed, not knowing how to explain to her master's ward, that the miko was a hostage. Even if she could speak, she would not have said so to a child so young.

"She is a guest."

Rin and Misusagi turned towards the owner of the steely voice. Rin's eyes sparkled with happiness, as she ran towards Sesshoumaru and gave him the biggest hug she was able to give. 

To a stranger, Sesshoumaru may have looked as if he was not interested in the child, but Misusagi knew better. Her master's normally stoic expression softened, and his eyes were not as heavily guarded.

"Has the miko been fed?" he asked.

Misusagi shook her head, and indicated that the woman was still asleep, and was now with a high fever. Rin looked from Sesshoumaru to Misusagi as they conversed with each other.

'Pretty lady is a miko, like Kagome-chan?' Rin thought. 'She can help Sesshoumaru-sama with his arm!'

Rin had not fully seen the sleeping miko, and had yet to realize that the miko was Kagome. All her mind could think of was that there was a woman in the castle that her father figure cared enough about to order Misusagi-san to care for.

Her mind reeled with suppositions and excitement, and she finally came to a conclusion. Her father figure had never brought in a female guest before, and it could only mean one thing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Arigatou Gozaimasu!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father figure once more, interrupting Misusagi and Sesshoumar's conversation. Rin looked up to make eye contact with Sesshoumaru and grinned. "Rin has wanted an Okasan! Thank you for giving one to Rin!"

========================================================================================

Kagome woke with a stiffness in her back. She wondered when her mother changed her mattress. Then, yesterday's events began to refresh Kagome's memory. She hoped that she was not in another 'interesting' position with Sesshoumaru. Her blurry vision began to clear, and for some reason, Kagome found that she was somewhat disappointed that Sesshoumaru was not near

Looking around, Kagome found herself in a large room, with many tables and mirrors. She pushed off the heavy blankets, and blushed, realizing that she did not have a stitch of clothing on. Looking around, she found her black outfit neatly folded on one of the tables.

"I would prefer you wear a kimono instead"

The coldness in the masculine voice froze Kagome, who blushed instantly at her current state of dress. She quickly grabbed her clothes and tried to hide her body from the taiyoukai.

Another youkai came inside. A young bird youkai with blue hair, and blue wings. She opened a cabinet full of kimonos, and swiftly made her way towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru stayed glued to his spot, watching as his servant dressed Kagome, ignoring the call of his instincts.

As soon as the youkai was done dressing her, Kagome stopped blushing, and faced Sesshoumaru. She was about to speak, when something rushed at her, nearly bowling her over. Looking down, she found Rin attached to her legs.

"Kagome-Okasan! Rin is very glad you came to be Rin's Okasan!"

=================================================================================

I've been known to place cliffs in more interesting parts of my chapters... ^^ I don't think I do. I just stop when I get sleepy. I hope my explanation about sleeping-Kagome is enough to make people accept that Rin did not think the sleeping woman was Kagome... if not, well I can change that. 


	14. Kurayami Mori

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Just a precaution, when I write serious fics, I tend to counter it with humor either at the end, in the middle or wherever, just so that the readers aren't too freaked, or too pissed. So yeah... Enjoy!

Also, my computer's going crazy and my word won't let me spellcheck. has some kind of a visual basic problem, and I don't have the setup CD to reinstall it.. so you've got to bear with me...

=================================================

The group had been traveling for hours, without any leads to Kagome's location. It was as if she just vanished from the face of the earth. Inuyasha was incredibly irritable, and Sango was about to cut off the lecherous houshi's hands. Out of the group, Shippou was the only one who was somewhat calm. 

He managed to keep an optimistic view on the situation, knowing it wouldn't help Kagome if he was having a tantrum. It seemed the years did not only affect Kagome's personality and behavior, but Shippou's as well. 

He did his best not to anger Inuyasha, knowing fully that no one would be able to protect him from the hanyou's wrath. Although Shippou was a full youkai, he was still a child, no older than the age of 9 in youkai years. In ningen years, he would be the equivalent of a four-year-old.

Winter was drawing near, and Shippou missed Kagome's warmth. He grasped Kirara's fur to keep him from falling, and looked at the trees that passed by as they continued to blindly follow Inuyasha to an unknown territory. 

They were traveling rapidly through the clearing, but as they reached a dark evergreen forest, they started to slow down to a brisk trot. 

His young eyes looked around at the strangely shaped trees. The taller, older trees had already lost their leaves, and looked like bones reaching out into the sky. The shorter pines and other evergreens continued to thrive with their needles, covering the forest in an eerie blanket of darkness.

==================================

Sango eyed the surrounding trees warily. Her senses were warning her of danger; there was something in the forest that they had to be careful of, but since it was new ground, she had no idea what it would be. 

She had changed into her black outfit, and her hair was in a high ponytail to keep it from her line of sight. Her Hiraikotsu was strapped securely to her back for easy reach. 

Making sure Miroku's hands were not wandering too close to her rear, she shifted her position on Kirara in order to be able to attack at any given time.

As they continued cautiously through the forest, something moved in the corner of Sango's eye. 

'Something's not right' she thought. She listened for any natural sounds. Crickets, birds, or just the rustling of bushes from running animals. But she heard nothing but silence, and the sound of dead leaves being carried away by the coming winter breeze.

'It's too quiet!' Sango thought, wondering why the creatures of the forest were as silent as the dead. 

"Houshi-sama," Sango whispered, getting Miroku's attention, which was on the forest as well. "Do you feel something?"

Miroku nodded. "Hai. There is something in the forest."

He had been listening to the sounds as well, and had noticed that all the natural sounds that creatures made had come to a sudden stop as soon as they had entered the dark forest. 

There was no presence of evil that he could detect, and Miroku wondered if they were just paranoid. But something was not agreeing with his instincts. Something was wrong.

===============================================

Inuyasha could smell the decay of dead animals as they continued to venture towards the core of the forest. His over-sensitive senses seemed to become ningen-like as the sounds faded, and his sight was hindered. Even the scent of death was gone.

The hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end, warning him of the doom that was just beyond the next tree.

"Halt!"

Inuyasha immediately unsheathed Tessaiga, only to find that it would not transform. They looked around, and found a shadowy figure holding a long staff. Inuyasha was about to step forward, when the figure struck his staff to the ground, causing Inuyasha to stumble, as a tremor seemed to shake the ground on which he was standing upon.

"I would not do that if I were you, hanyou."

Inuyasha growled. "Who are you to order me around?!" he yelled, ready to attack, even without the help of Tessaiga.

"I am the keeper of this forest. And what lies beyond is something that none can witness and live."

Sango looked at Inuyasha and then back at the shadowy figure. The forest was too dark for her to see the person clearly, but its voice was clearly masculine. She gently got off Kirara, and walked towards Inuyasha's exact location.

"You cannot pass either, Taijiya," the figure warned. " Although you have better chances than the hanyou, you cannot possibly survive through the secrets of the _Kurayami Mori_."

'The dark forest?' Miroku thought. 'This cannot be possible.'

"But it is possible, Houshi. Many know of the _Kurayami_ as a myth," the figure replied monotonously. "Yet, you are in it."

As the figure spoke, a rush of harsh wind blew at them, as if to push them away from the figure. Shippou began to fear the forest, his youkai senses, still in tact. He had fought from vomiting from the scent of decay, and the feeling of being constantly watched was starting to break through his optimism. 

'Mama...'he thought, tearing up. 'Help me.'

"Your mother is safe for the time being, kit" the figure said, surprising Shippou. "But be warned- an evil greater than Naraku is awakening, and you shall have more to fear than the eyes in the forest which watches you."

"Enough talk!" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated at the figure's comments. "Who are you?"

The figure stepped closer towards them, illuminating the forest with his staff, which seemed to glow. Sango and Miroku gasped, seeing an inuyoukai who seemed to resemble Sesshoumaru. He had long silverish-white hair, and two maroon stripes on his face. His clawed hands had identical markings on them, but they seemed to wrap around his wrists before they faded into jagged patterns on the back of his hands. His eyes were bright azure, with hints of gold. And he wore armor identical to that of Sesshoumaru's.

"I have already told you," he replied, facing Inuyasha. "I am the keeper of the _Kurayami Mori_."

=================================================================

Naraku sat in his domain, angry at himself for harboring his past, _Onigumo_. He would never be complete unless he shed the ningen side of himself. But how would that be possible, without the Shikon? His plans were almost complete, and soon, there would be nothing that could stop him. 

Once again, Naraku took hold of a normal katana, and began to slice off the spider scar that was upon his back, a constant reminder of the ningen side of himself. 

"Kanna!" he bellowed, after successfully slicing the skin off. Soon, a pale, almost purely white girl stepped through the shoji screen, holding within her pale arms, a silver mirror. Her eyes held no emotion, and her expression was blank. She was devoid of anything. "Show me Kikyou."

The mirror suddenly rippled, as if a stone had been thrown into a calm lake. Soon, Naraku's eyes was upon the face of a deceased woman. Her eyes were devoid of life, except for the hatred that was clearly read on her expression. 

"Yes," Naraku crooned. "The miko, once pure, now roams the world in a body of clay. And the only thing that drives her is the hatred for Inuyasha, which I had planted in her."

He licked his lips lustfully, caressing the mirror, as if he was caressing the real thing. 

"How I long for that wonderful emotion that blackened the Shikon, even for a moment," he thought, then his eyes began to burn with anger. " But she **had** to burn herself with it! Abazureon'na!"

He threw the mirror across the room, and sent Kanna away. As he calmed, he began to think back to the Western lord. 

'Ah yes, Sesshoumaru,' he thought cruelly, smirking as he recalled the meeting of the lords. 'How it would please me so, to see you fall from your throne of power. And nothing would be better than to see you die in the hands of your little ward.'

==================================================================

Kouga wandered the hallways of the Western lord's castle, knowing that the stoic taiyoukai was patrolling the land. Most of the lords had already returned home, but Sesshoumaru had asked him to stay behind. It seemed that there was something of importance that the inuyoukai wished to address.

As Kouga looked at the portraits of the previous Western lords and ladies, a familiar scent got hold of his attention. His blue eyes widened in surprise as the scent became stronger as he walked towards the Eastern Wing.

'Kagome?' he thought. 'Iie... there is no possible way that my woman would be here, she's with dog-breath'

He faced the stairs leading to the Eastern chambers, where there were many faded scents of women and lust. Kouga concluded that the Eastern Wing must have been where the late Lord Inutaisho kept his rumored concubines.

Every youkai knew of the great Inuyoukai, Inutaisho, as well as his unfaithfulness. Although none spoke of it in public. They feared and respected the great youkai, and were deeply saddened when he had passed away. 

As Kouga sniffed the stairwell, he was sure that Kagome was in the Eastern wing. But why?

'Why would **my** woman be in what used to be Lord Inutaisho's concubine wing?!' he thought furiously. His mind was trying to think of reasons why Kagome would even be in the castle of a youkai such as Sesshoumaru. Every living being knew that the Western Lord hated ningens.

'Hell, he hates youkai too' Kouga snorted, crossing his arms. His tail twitched in annoyance as he tried to decide whether or not to investigate the forbidden wing.

Sesshoumaru was not one who would keep a concubine, especially a ningen concubine. Every gathering he held would never be so long that he would find the need to find entertainment for the lords. And even so, Kouga did not believe Sesshoumaru would give them concubines to pass the time.

"Hello!" said a small voice from behind him.

So deep in thought was Kouga, that he had failed to notice a child creep up behind him. Looking at the freckled face of the ningen child, he wondered what she was doing in the castle. 

"My name is Rin," the girl said, smiling brightly. " Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's new servant?"

Kouga snorted, " Yeah, right, me? The Prince of the wolves... no"

Rin's head tilted to the side as she examined Kouga, who frowned at her. She shrugged, and began to climb the stairs towards the Eastern Wing. Kouga watched her with interest and became even more confused.

'A child? In Sesshoumaru's castle... climbing the stairs to the concubine wing...' he thought. Wheels began to turn in his head, and Kouga paled. 

"Could it be... that Sesshoumaru does not have a mate because..." he started, swallowing as if he had a lump in his throat. "- he is not interested in **grown** women?!"

"Don't be so insolent!" An elderly youkai said as he descended from the stairs. Kouga stared at the neko youkai who carried a bundle of black cloth. "Rin-sama is Sesshoumaru-sama's ward. She has the freedom to go where she pleases."

The youkai glared at the ookami, and inspected the pup. Kouga, once again, crossed his arms and turned away from the youkai. "Humph, such arrogance." 

"Oh yeah? And who are you to-" Kouga stopped in mid sentence as his nose smelled Kagome's scent in front of him, on the old youkai. He blinked his eyes, and sniffed at the youkai. He paled once more. 'No doubt about it... that's Kagome's scent!' 

"Kagome! What has that anal-retentive yarou done to you?!" he wailed, holding the elderly youkai's hands in his. "You're OLD!"

=====================================================================

**Author's Note: That was a strange turn of events, ne? So a little recap: Kagome is held captive by Sesshoumaru. Rin thinks Kagome is now her mother- which is kind of a given in every story I make... lol. That mysterious youkai appears before Inuyasha... notice the resemblance between the youkai that gave Kagome her staff, and the guardian of the 'dark forest'? ^^ As for Kagome's father... you'll see in later chapters. **

Glossary:

Abazureon'na – bitch

Kurayami Mori – Dark (absence of light) forest


	15. Hopes of Escape

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: found out that Sesshy's father's name was Toga (o.O) and Inu's mother's name was Izayoi... or was it Yuki? ( ^^;) sad thing is... still dont know Sesshy's mom's name... I haven't exactly seen movie three yet, but I'm hoping I'll get the privilege to... I've taken snippets of the story and placed them here... those of you who have seen the movie might recognize some parts as similar to the 3rd movie...

yay! someone likes my thought of the day! ^^ It's back! Thanks elfchild 1000!

Random thought of the day 

what exactly does the 'roni' in macaroni and pepperoni mean? 

==========================================

There really was no need to patrol his boundaries as often as he did, but it was a precaution that Sesshoumaru would continue to make. The war between ningens and youkais were proving to be quite a nuisance, but it did not go as far as to threaten the lands which he protected. Sesshoumaru's name and reputation alone struck fear into both youkai and ningens.

Sesshoumaru made sure that hewould never make the same futile mistake his father made- marrying a ningen, marring his reputation, shaming the family. He was sure if his mother were alive, she would have put a halt to his father's minstrations. She had died long before Sesshoumaru could even speak to her. A rare condition that no youkai had ever lived through. He was bitter at his father who seemed uncaring, delving into his concubines instead of cherishing the memory of his mother.

But one faithful day, that all changed. There was one thing that Sesshoumaru had to admit about his father's new mate- she somehow changed him. His father no longer called for the concubines, and soon, they were released. Sesshoumaru was somewhat grateful for the ningen onna, but at the same time, he felt betrayed.

Inuyasha's mother had driven out the concubines, yes. But she also replaced Sesshoumaru's mother in his father's eyes. The respect she had earned from Sesshoumaru had been too little compared to the burning hatred he had for her, and her unborn pup.

Sesshoumaru growled as he recalled the day he truly felt fear.

Yuki, his father's new mate had just given birth to a hanyou, but his father was more than delighted with the news despite the pup's breed. Sesshoumaru stood, watching from a distance as his father's golden eyes lit up with joy, while he felt nothing but pure contempt - the first of many emotions Sesshoumaru felt towards his brother.

Being the first born, Sesshoumaru would inherit the West. But being the result of an arranged marriage in order to keep the bloodline pure, Sesshoumaru had never seen his father look at him the way his father now looked at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru grew up under the tutelage of masters, knowing his father only as a great warlord. However, the day his father brought in a ningen mate, everyone seemed to lower their perspective on both his father, and Sesshoumaru. 

He could remember the attack with unbelievable clarity, and he still felt the adrenaline rushing through his system as he watched his father battle against yet another youkai wishing to lay claim on their land.

The feeling of sheer terror was forever etched in his mind. Sesshoumaru was still quite young when he experienced the most destructive attack on his family. He watched, horrified, as his father was struck by arrows, each embedding itself within his father's body. The large armor on his body seemed nothing more than cloth as dark miko energy penetrated through the bone. 

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru forced his memories back, not wishing to replay experience the pain of losing his father. 

============================================================================

Kagome sat quietly in her given chambers, without anything of importance to do. Sesshoumaru had taken her backpack, as well as her staff, leaving her ultimately bored. Tired of staring at the ceiling, kagome decided to explore the luxurious room. It had to be more than enough to fit three or four fully transformed inu-youkai!

She looked at the door warily, and wondered if she was truly confined to her room. 'Maybe he isn't expecting me to escape?' she hoped. Reaching the large doors, she hesitantly touched the knob. As soon as her finger came in contact with the brass knob, a jolt of pain coursed through her body. Surprised and in pain, Kagome back away from the door and landed on her rear. 

"So it is true what they say about cats," Kagome murmured, slowly rising and rubbing her sore derrier. "What am I supposed to do in a big room full of nothing?"

Looking around, Kagome found a door which she immediately assumed led to a closet. Opening the doors, Kagome found rows of Kimonos and other clothing. Some were elegant, while others made her blush furiously, causing her to throw them back inside. 

"I wonder whose room this is?" she thought out loud, not caring whether anyone would think she was crazy. "After all... you're only crazy if you answer yourself..."

She felt the smoothness of the kimonos, and stepped into the closet, wanting to discover more about what was inside. There was a hollow sound as Kagome walked further back towards the end of the closet. 

'A secret exit!' she thought happily. She ran her hands over the walls and the floor, trying to find a crack that might help her open the door.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. Cursing inwardly, Kagome ran out of the closet and found herself in a room with the little girl who was always with Sesshoumaru. Slightly out of breath, Kagome walked towards the girl and gave her the best smile she could.

"konbanwa, Okaasan!" Rin said cheerfully. Kagome winced at the girl's name for her, although she had already informed the girl that she was not her mother.

"kon'wa, Rin," Kagome replied. "How are you?"

"There's a silly man down the stairs," Rin said, giggling as she climbed into Kagome's bed. "He's talking to Okaasan's servant!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the girl. It didn't take much for Kagome to see why Sesshoumaru seemed to be quite attached to the little girl. It didn't seem like he did, but there were things that he would do that made his affections obvious.

'I wonder why he even bothers...' Kagome thought, confusing herself. 'Sesshoumaru clearly loves Rin... but he's trying to hide it... why?'

========================================================================================

Kouga sniffed at the old youkai again as he departed. He began to think clearly and found that the clothes the youkai had in his arms were the source of Kagome's scent. But it brought another question in his mind... Why was Kagome in the castle in the first place?

Ignoring all warnings ringing in his mind, he burst through the doors with his speed. Unable to go through the last door in the hallway, Kouga realized that Kagome must be inside.

"Kagome!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rin and Kagome, who were on the other side of the door, shrieked as they heard his yell. Rin began to laugh, and Kouga blushed, even though Kagome could not see him.

"Okaasan! It's the funny man!"

'Okaasan?' Kouga thought, and paled. 'Kagome has a kid?!'

"Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin that he was going to give Rin a present!" he heard. He paled further.

"Kagome! Tell me it isn't so!" Kouga sobbed through the doors, confusing Kagome as she heard him crying. "Tell me you're not mated to Sesshoumaru!"

Rin opened the doors, and started laughing again. The sight of a crying Kouga was too much for her to take. Kagome sat on her given bed, and slightly titled her head. She was trying to figure out why Rin wasn't burned by the wards on the door, and why Kouga was crying. 

"Ne..." Kagome started, standing up. "Why are you here, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga, who seemed to have forgotten why he was crying, stood up and ran into the door, only to be blasted by the wards. Rin began to laugh once again, rolling on the floors, clutching her stomach. 

"Ne, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked, trying to get the hysterical girl's attention. 

She stood straight, as if she was not laughing just a moment ago. Kagome realized that Rin was acting the way she would in front of Sesshoumaru. Obedient, and never complaining about anything, even if she had the right to.

"Hai, okaasan?" Rin asked, standing tall. 

"How did you get past the wards on the door?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"What wards?" Rin asked, relaxing a little. "Rin doesn't see a ward..."

Concentrating with her miko powers, Kagome tried to see where the barrier would be, but nothing seemed to work. Looking at her hands, she tried to create a ball of pure energy, but nothing formed in her hands. Now that she thought about it, her miko senses did not warn her about the door. It was as if her powers vanished...

'Inuyasha...' she thought sadly. ' I don't care if you're with Kikyou... just help me out of this place....'

====================================================================================

The sun set quickly beyond the horizon, and lesser, undignified youkai began to hunt for food. The horrors ningens were so deathly afraid of began to stir from their dens. The wind began to blow harsher, as if aiding youkais to find their prey.

Twigs and branches began to snap as a young youkai onna began to run through the forest. Leaves decorated her hair, no doubt from tree branches that her hair became tangled into. Her heartbeat was erratic as she ran from the hungry youkai. She knew she was no match for them

Her senses noticed that she was leaving the Northern boundaries, and was about to step into the West. Hoping to find sanctuary within the foreign land, she ran with what little strength she had left.

' Kami-sama, please... let my pup live...' she prayed, clutching the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"There is no escape traitor! Lord Kado commands you!" a rough voice cackled. "A half-breed is a half-breed no matter what and it must die!

The woman screamed, tripping on a root. Her pup flew out of her hands into the safety of some bushes. She clenched her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. She had not passed the boundary line. They would catch her and her baby...

'Sayonara...my child...' she thought sadly. 'I pray to whatever kami is listening... protect my baby... please.'

=====================================================================================

Sesshoumaru's senses were telling him that someone had invaded his land. Without another thought, he rushed towards the boundary line, and found a pack of lesser youkai feasting on a carcass of what looked to him like a female kitsune. Disgusted, he raised his claws, and they began to glow. He formed a glowing whip from his poison and began to slay the youkai. 

He stepped towards the body, and looked at it without expression. With his talons, he melted the body in order to lessen the chance of any youkai going any further into his territory.

Turning to leave, he heard the faint sound of a heart beating. His pointed ears twitching at the sound, Sesshoumaru decided to investigate. Hearing the heartbeat slow down, Sesshoumaru assumed whatever it was, was about to die soon. His curiosity besting him, Sesshoumaru found the source of the heartbeat within a bush. 

"A newborn pup?" Sesshoumaru asked himself. 'What would a kitsune woman be doing running with a newborn pup... it would be foolish to take a pup this young outside...'

The pup was a hanyou. Half-ningen, and half-kitsune. A part of Sesshoumaru wondered what could have been hunting the onna that she would risk the death of her child. Taking the small pup in his hand, he began to take the journey home. 

'Perhaps that miko knows something about caring for a pup' he thought. ' It would not hurt to give the onna something to do.'

======================================================================================

**Author's Note: ^^ seems confusing doesn't it... A bit of background on Sesshy... not that much on Kagome's part tho... hopefully my computer wont shut down word, so it will be easier to write this all down. Thanks again to MistressDragonFlame for beta reading the story! **


	16. Call of the Blood

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait... I had a few things to do. Here's the next chapter!

Random thought of the day: ^^

Each gloop is a glorp

Half of the gorgs are glorps

Half of the gorps are gloops

There are 40 gorgs and 30 gloops

No gorgs are gloops

How many gorps are neither gloops nor gorgs

Hint: draw a venn diagram

===============================================

Rin watched as the ookami youkai paced anxiously outside her new mother's room. Although she felt amused by the youkai, she also felt afraid of him due to her past experiences with wolves. It still made her shudder. 

She kept her distance with the youkai, but managed to stay cheerful, knowing her mother was near to keep her safe. 

Rin had considered Kagome as her older sister, someone she could confide in. Kagome was the only ningen that Rin was comfortable with, and she was glad that her father figure had allowed Kagome to stay as her mother.

Of course, after witnessing the surprise in both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's eyes, Rin had already figured that they did not expect the assumption. Rin was almost ready to apologize, and give up the notion of Kagome being her mother... but Sesshoumaru did something that was most unexpected.

He gave her a slight nod. Indicating that he would think about the subject. 

"Okaasan?" Rin asked, looking at Kagome with curious eyes.

The woman looked back at her, smiling softly. Rin could not help but think that Kagome looked regal in her apparel. She was dressed in fine yellow silk, with an intricately tied blue obi. Her hair had also been decorated and tied up into a series of loops on her head. 

"Hai, Rin?" Kagome asked, catching Kouga's attention. He stopped his pacing to watch the scene before him. 

Rin ran up to her new mother, and placed her arms around her. Kagome gazed into Rin's worried eyes.

" You are not going to leave Rin are you?" she whispered before burying her face in Kagome's hakama. "Because Rin does not want to lose another mother."

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was uncomfortable in the many layers of clothing, as well as unused to the weight on her head. She knew most nobles had their hair in crazy up-do's, but she had to admit it would really give her a crick in the neck. 

She didn't know how she had gotten herself into the mess she was in. Trying to console a still grieving child, while trying to remain calm about being a mother to yet another child. 

'I never thought I'd be a mother so early in my life' she thought sadly, her eyes glazing over. ' Poor mama, I wonder how she survived without papa... all alone with me and Souta?'

Looking down at the child in her arms, Kagome couldn't help but feel that it was her duty to continue the responsibilities of Rin's late mother. 

'Such a pure child... Sesshoumaru cannot possibly raise her alone' Kagome thought, stroking the child's head.

As time passed, Kagome noticed that Rin had fallen asleep. Carefully, she carried Rin towards her bed, and gently placed her down, making sure that the girl would not wake. 

Kouga still stood outside, watching her with interest. She blushed from the intense gaze, and turned around to hide the color in her cheeks.

"Kagome, why are you here?" Kouga whispered, respecting the fact that the child was asleep. "How did you get here?"

Kagome neared the door, but stopped before she reached the frame, knowing that she would injure herself if she tried to pass. Looking at Kouga, she shook her head.

"I honestly do not know," Kagome whispered, looking back at Rin once in a while. " Sesshoumaru just brought me here... I should have done something... I had the power to... why didn't I?"

The last question failed to reach Kouga's ears, but it was something that Kagome had failed to answer. Was she in such a state of depression that she failed to remember her training? Or did she choose to follow Sesshoumaru, disregarding any consequences of her actions?

"Well, whatever the reason," Kouga started, looking at the doorframe, " I will get you out of here."

Suddenly, a cold aura made itself known. Kagome backed away from the door in both surprise and fright. Kouga froze in his tracks, and turned to the owner of the frightening ki.

"I would advise against that, Ookami."

==============================================

****

Sesshoumaru carried the kitsune child in arm quite deftly, barely noticing its weight. The kitsune hanyou was far from the stoic lord's mind, however. It surprised him that the strange ningen miko once again haunted his thoughts. He knew a part of him wished to keep the onna just to spite his brother... yet, another part of him wished to keep her just for the sake of keeping her. 

Reaching the castle, his youkai sensed a male presence near his miko. Growling, he quickened his pace, careful to stay silent. He sniffed the eastern wing of the castle, and fount the scent of ookami as well as the scent of frustration.

As he flew up the wing, he overheard the words of the arrogant wolf prince.

"...I will get you out of here."

Anger sparked within Sesshoumaru like lightning. Keeping his emotions cold, he stepped near the youkai, and made his cold aura known. He noticed that the ookami tensed immediately, which pleased him greatly. At least the ookami had enough sense to know that he, the lord of the western lands, was far too powerful for the lesser youkai.

However, he also noticed that his miko backed away, her wonderful blue-gray eyes filling with fright. He frowned, not liking the effect that he caused within the onna. He toned down his aura, and turned his full attention at the wolf.

"I would advise against that, Ookami," he said monotonously, but his eyes blazing with promises of death. 

He turned to his ward, and gave her a slight nod, and waited for the hug that was sure to happen. Rin, squealing with delight, ran up to her 'father' and complied. Looking up, she saw the bundle in his arm, squirming uncomfortably. Soon, cries of distress was heard from the hanyou kit.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up from her current position and debated with herself. 'It's crying...' she thought, not knowing how to react. 'Why would Sesshoumaru be carrying a kit?'

Her motherly instincts began to call her, and Kagome, unable to resist gave into her instincts. She walked gracefully towards Sesshoumaru, as if her body had a mind of its own. Her fear of the ruthless youkai was pushed back, allowing her to pluch the crying child from his arm.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her actions, making sure he had disabled the barrier before she had reached the child. 

Kouga watched the exchange from afar, and immediately pieced together the situation. Kagome was being held at the castle, because she was bound to the stoic lord. It seemed the wolf prince was not as dumb as he let on. 

'But which one started it?' he wondered, his gaze switching from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. 'Kagome... or lord Sesshoumaru?'

Another, more serious question suddenly popped in his mind. 'Is the bond permanent?'

Every bond had a set time frame. Some bonds were made for temporary alliances, which would last up to a month, some were bonds by blood, which could act as a temporary bond... or...

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kouga whispered, knowing the taiyoukai would hear him. "May I have a word?"

Kouga sighed, not seeing any movement from Sesshoumaru. 'Permanent or not... there goes my chance with Kagome...'

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared at the child in her arms, cuddling it as she smiled. It cooed at her, with his emerald eyes sparkling. She began to tickle his chin, and noticed that he kept grabbing her finger and placing it in his mouth, like a pacifier. 

" You must be hungry," she said sweetly, not realizing that Sesshoumaru and Kouga were still nearby. 

Rin sat down beside her and watched silently as her new mother began to look at the baby lovingly. She smiled, knowing that Kagome would not dare to leave now.

"Okaasan?" she asked again.

"Hai, Rin?" Kagome replied softly, careful not to hurt the kit's sensitive ears.

"What is his name?" Rin asked. 

Kagome looked up, and turned to Sesshoumaru. He did not seem to acknowledge the question, but kept staring at her and the kit. 

"I-I don't know, Rin," she said softly, stroking the kit's cheek, smiling as he cooed. "I'm not his mother..."

Sesshoumaru walked towards his girls. He stopped. 'My girls?' He looked at the ningen onnas on the filthy concubine bed. 'Hai... **my** girls' he thought, a tinge of red seeping into his usually golden eyes.

He shook his head, and banished the thought. There was something strange happening to him, and he had to figure out what. His ears twitched, hearing the Ookami whisper. He ignored him, for now, and continued to stare at Kagome.

"You are the child's mother," he said finally. He saw the change of expression in Kagome's eyes. They seemed to be the mix of happiness, confusion and concern. "His mother was killed by lesser youkais. He probably has not even seen his mother..."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru for a little longer. "That-that has to be the most you've spoken in my presence..."

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Do not get used to it. The child now thinks you are its mother." He decided to continue, walking up to her, and leaning into her ear.. "You would not be so dishonorable as to abandon it now."

Kagome's eyes flared with anger. " I'll have you know, I **do** have a sense of honor!" she whispered, making sure Rin could not hear.

"Then cooperate with this Sesshoumaru, and I shall spare your life," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver with both pleasure and anger. With that, he left her, and began to follow the Ookami out of the room.

Kagome stared at the child, and wondered how she was going to feed it. She barely knew how to care for Shippou, how was she going to survive with a newborn kit?

Rin frowned, not enjoying the feeling of being left out. She knew that something was happening between her parents, and it was most likely, her 'father's' fault. She watched as Kagome's eyes went from scared to angry in a flash, then turning back to sad. 

'Rin has to do something... Rin wants both mommy and daddy...' she thought. 

As soon as her father left the room with the ookami youkai, Rin excused herself from her mother's room, and began to search the palace for Misusagi. Surely she would know how to bring her father and her mother together.

=========================================================

"Everything is going according to plan, Kado."

The bear youkai turned to Naraku, and gave him a low bow. He could not help but feel extremely lucky. Just a few weeks prior, a baboon-clad hanyou had appeared out of nowhere and offered him the position of being the Lord of the Northern Lands. 

Being a sucker for power, he accepted immediately, not caring for the consequences. Of course, he also knew that the power was his, only for show. 

He wasn't a fool, he knew Naraku was powerful, especially with a nearly completed Shikon no Tama. 

"Hai, Lord Naraku. The army has been gaining in number, and there are youkai in all four corners searching for the legendary Kurayami Mori, my lord." Kado replied, bowing once again.

Naraku took off his baboon pelt, and revealed his ningen-like form. Dismissing Kado, he took off his haori, and unsheathed his sword. It getting hectic to be constantly referred to as 'hanyou' filth. 

"Indeed," he mused aloud. "We shall see, who the filth is... once this blasted _Onigumo_ is out of the way..."

He sliced off the spider-shaped scar on his back, and placed his haori back on. The scar always returned, but it made Naraku feel better, as if he actually was slicing off the ningen part of himself. 

"...I shall be able to control the Kurayami..."

He laughed cruelly, and sat on his throne. 

Just outside of his chambers, Kado shivered in fright. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought, scampering to his small chambers, haunted by his discovery.

=========================================================

Sesshoumaru read through the scrolls in his library, searching for ways to break the bond. His plans to use it to his advantage was starting to backfire, and he had no choice but to sever the connection.

He knew that something within him was changing, but he no longer knew whether it was an involuntary change or not. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is futile to change how things are," Kouga said, as he tried to aid the angry youkai in his search. "The bond was made by blood, my lord..."

" **I know that you imbecile!**" Sesshoumaru growled, throwing the scrolls towards the quick youkai. "That miko's blood is revolting, and I cannot stand it any longer!"

Kouga had been surprised that the taiyoukai had confided in him, telling him of what had happened. Although, they had been friends long ago. 'But that then... this is now...' Sesshoumaru was a cold-hearted youkai lord. He did not show his weakness to just anyone. 

'Kagome blood... is changing him from within?' Kouga wondered. Watching as the youkai lord continued to search for the answer, Kouga already knew the remedy. 'Accidental or not, Sesshoumaru, you've already fallen into the call of the blood...'

==========================================================

****

Author's Note: strange huh? Kouga and Sesshoumaru being friends before? Plus, Sesshoumaru's OOC... scary! Kagome's a mother! Next chapter, we find that Miroku knows more about the Kurayami Mori.. what is really in there? Why does Naraku want it? What is Rin Planning? TBC...


	17. It Begins

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Here's the Next chapter, hope you like it. Apologies to my dear beta reader... I haven't had the chance to e-mail, and you probably think I'm slacking off... really sorry! I just don't have time to email anymore... Exams are so close, and I worry that I won't have time to fit everything into my schedule...

Random Comment: Jack Sparrow seems really splificated even when he's NOT drinking!

=================================================

Miroku couldn't sleep that night, and had opted to take a long walk instead. His mind kept wandering to the forest they had recently encountered. There was so much holy energy, yet something kept nagging at him, making him uncomfortable. 

He was still confused as to what the Kurayami held. The enchanted forest was not a casual legend within the monastery, nor was it a hidden knowledge. It was read for all to know, yet a part of it was still unknown. 

'In fact,' he thought, ' the only thing we knew of it was its name...'

Sighing, Miroku sat on a tree stump, and gazed at the starry skies. It had been quite a while since he had time just for himself. He missed traveling alone, but an ache filled him just thinking about leaving his beloved.

A sarcastic chuckle resonated within Miroku's chest. He was supposed to be a man of holiness, one villagers would be able to fall back on to aid them with their needs... yet Miroku was only partially what he claimed to be. 

He was not a monk by choice, but by tradition, as well as fear. His ancestor was a monk... a lecherous one, but a monk nonetheless. 

He, along with Miroku's father died because of Naraku's curse upon their males. A tunnel devouring its host little by little. Miroku was raised to be a monk in order to have some way to defeat Naraku. With all that he learned, Miroku was able to prevent the wind tunnel from devouring him completely.

Looking at the violet cloth on his hand, Miroku's heart became heavy. It had been nearly fifteen years since the curse became visible... and hope was slowly dying within him. He feared that one day, not even the prayer beads on his hand would be able to contain the kazaana... 

Names and faces of women flashed in his mind. A sad smile formed on his handsome face. 

Since he was thirteen, he had known he was blessed with handsome features. He would often catch young woman glancing at him, blushing as he winked. It was not something one would see a monk doing... then again, Miroku was no ordinary monk. 

Most of the villagers he had previously encountered had thought him to be a youkai, saying that no monk would still have their hair... Of course, he had chuckled at that, and explained his situation, but he would never forget the look of doubt on any of their faces.

From then on, he began to wear his houshi garb. He never traveled without his staff, and he had tried to stay away from the women of the villages. But every time he looked at his cursed hand, he would be reminded of the short time he had, and would return to his lecherous ways.

"Are you alright, Houshi-sama?" a soft voice asked from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

He stood, turning towards the taijiya, adorning a slight blush on her cheeks. Miroku smiled, at Sango, and nodded.

"Hai, I am fine," he said. "Thank you for asking."

They stood in silence, not really making eye contact with each other. Miroku cleared his throat, and offered the tree stump that he had been sitting on.

"Why are you up this late, Lady Sango?" Miroku whispered, knowing Inuyasha would overhear their conversation. "It **is** quite late."

Sango nodded, and faced him, taking his breath away. She truly was a sight to see, at least to him. Her violet eyes shone with warmth and determination, although they were laced with sadness, Miroku could not help but get lost within them. It pained him to know that the woman he loved did not reciprocate his feelings... and even if she did, their time together would be limited, and full of battles and pain. 

"I couldn't sleep," she said, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "I can't help but worry about Kagome-chan."

Miroku nodded. "As do I," he replied. "I still do not understand why Sesshoumaru was so intent on taking her. Perhaps it has to do with the blood bond?"

Sango shrugged. Miroku sat down on the grass beside the stump, and rested his back upon it. He placed his staff on the grass, and returned to gazing at the starts. 

"You know what my papa told me?" Sango whispered suddenly, breaking the silence. Miroku looked up at her with interest. "He told me that youkai do things that most humans do, especially concerning their significant others."

Miroku nodded. "I agree," he said. "As most husbands become jealous of their wives' lovers, I suppose youkai tend to envy their mates' lovers as well..."

"Not just that," Sango breathed. "We fight for those we love... and we'll do almost anything to get the ones we love, love us back."

Miroku became silent, then he faced Sango with confusion clearly written on his face. 

"Are you implying that Sesshoumaru loves Kagome?" he asked, lowering his voice even more. When he didn't get a response, he continued. "That not be logical...Sesshoumaru hates ningens..."

"But will he be able to defy the call of the bond?" Sango asked, her eyes full of worry. "It is said that there are many types of bonds... some can be broken, some are temporary, and others are so strong, that neither heaven nor hell can severe its connection..."

Miroku reached for Sango's hand, and held it in his, loving the feel of its warmth. 

"Dear Sango," he started, petting her hand. "Put your fears to rest... we shall find Lady Kagome."

Sango slid from her position on the tree stump, to Miroku's arms on the grass. She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Miroku placed his arm around her shoulder, and rested his head on hers. 

Sighing, he returned his gaze on the stars. 'I pray you are well, Lady Kagome...'

---------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the couple, was a somber Inuyasha. His golden eyes were scanning the area where his pack was resting, and his ears twitched at every sound. He had heard the conversation between his comrades. 

Along with them, he too, was confused about his brother's actions. Sesshoumaru was well known for his hatred for ningens, as well as his ruthlessness. It was hard for him to keep hoping that Kagome was alive. 

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru!" he growled. "Why did you take her?! Why her of all people?"

He sank his claws into the bark of the tree he was resting upon. They embedded themselves deeply within the tree, pulling out a huge chunk of wood. Inuyasha felt trails of warm water coursing down his face, and he was surprised to find himself crying. 

He made no move to wipe them away. He had accepted that Kagome meant a lot to him, maybe even more so than Kikyou did... But how things were progressing, she was no longer his. His dreams of giving her a comfortable home, and pups were just that. Dreams. 

They would never bear fruit. He had lost his chance once more. 

In the beginning, he had thought of her as a replacement for his departed lover, Kikyou... but as time went on, he began to see her as Kagome. He loved her as a woman who was there for him, and he wanted to be there for her. 

He had planned on putting Kikyou to rest by killing Naraku, and wishing her peace with the Shikon... but Kikyou would always ruin things. 

"Damn it" he swore. His life was already going downhill, and he wasn't eve near to half of his life-span. 

"Mama?"

Inuyasha looked down, seeing Shippou mutter her name in his sleep. He trashed against Kirara, who was in her full-youkai form. 

Leaping down, Inuyasha tried to console the kit. He took out a long white cloth, and wrapped the kit inside it. He began to calm, and Inuyasha sighed. 

The cloth that he had wrapped Shippou in, was what Kagome had called a 'pillow case'. During one of his trips through the well, he had stolen the pillow case from her bedroom, and had hidden it inside his hakama. Her scent never faded from the case, with a little help from Kaede. 

Of course, he had made up an excuse saying that it was in case Kagome got lost somewhere. He would have something to track her with. A poor excuse, he knew, but the old woman humored him, and placed at spell over the cloth.

'Kagome...' he thought sadly. ' You better not have hurt her, Sesshoumaru'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stayed in his study for the time being. With the kit with the miko, he had no choice but to give her the freedom to wander. He was not about to imprison her in her own chambers, with only herself to talk to. As much as he loved to torture others, he was bound to the woman, and every tiny thing she would do would somehow be able to get a reaction from him. 

To make matters worse, Rin seemed to enjoy the woman's company, making it harder for him to get rid of the woman. 

"How long have you been in here?" 

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to turn around. He knew the youkai's aura, as well as his voice by memory. After all, they had once been close friends, almost blood brothers... but that was before Inuyasha's birth, before he had to train himself on becoming the next western lord. 

"Too long," Sesshoumaru muttered. "Where is the miko now?"

Kouga smirked, but made sure not to let the irritated youkai know that. "In the gardens, I believe with her son, and your ward."

"Hn."

Kouga shook his head. He had been staying in the castle for less than a week, and yet it felt like he'd been there for his whole life. In just two days, he became Sesshoumaru's advisor, as well as his spy. 

"What did she name the kit?" Sesshoumaru asked finally. 

"I do not know," Kouga replied. "I have not talked to her long enough to find out."

Sesshoumaru stood, and began to walk towards the garden. "Then I shall find out for myself."

He glided towards his enormous garden, and found the miko laughing softly as Rin tortured Jaken with flowers. Shadows of a smile formed on his normally stoic face, his mood becoming light. He always found it amusing to see his young ward as well as his servant. Though Jaken did not show it much, he truly cared for the ningen girl. 

But by youkai standards, expressing ones love was a weakness that many would not hesitate to take advantage of. 

"Onna"

The miko halted her laughter, and faced him. He saw the fear in her eyes, and noticed that her grip on the kit in her arms seemed to tighten. Not so much that it hurt the kit, but just enough to make sure that the kit would not be taken. 

"I am not here to take the child," he said softly, surprising himself as well as the miko before him. 

She seemed to relax, and her heartbeat slowed down to its normal speed. Silence hung between them, and he decided to walk closer towards her. 

"What have you decided to name the kit?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome looked at him, unsure of what to say. She had named the child, yes, but would he approve? She didn't know why she held such high regard of his opinion, it was as if she was trying to go out of her way to make sure he was comfortable. But why?

"Tanoshii, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied softly, gazing at the bundle in her arms. 

Sesshoumarou stared at the miko. She had not been so docile a few days ago, why had she changed? 

She sat on the grass, with the kit sitting comfortably on her legs. She had her back towards the sun, creating a shade that fell over the kit. Her long black hair had been tied neatly into an intricate bun on top of her head. She wore a beige kimono, complimenting the season. Though the sun was not as harsh as it was during the summer, the woman chose to make sure the child was in the shadow, safe from the sun.

"It suits him," Sesshoumaru said, ready to leave the miko. He had received what he had wanted, and had no reason to stay... but he was drawn to the miko. 

Kagome felt uneasy, knowing the taiyoukai was looming over her. "Please, sit," she offered, not knowing whether he would accept or not. Somehow, she felt empty, hoping he would accept.

Sesshoumaru had been surprised at her offer, and debated with himself on what to do. Deciding there was nothing else to do, he accepted, and sat on the grass beside her. 

In the distance, they could see Rin laughing as Jaken began to chase her around. She had managed to take his staff, and was parading the garden with it. Kagome giggled, making sure not to wake the sleeping babe in her arms. Sesshoumaru once again stared at the onna, not knowing what to make of her. He noticed that he was not as tense as he was in his study. But he was calm, content, even. 

Again, silence filled them, but now, instead of unease, it was a comfortable silence. Kagome was beginning to feel relaxed, when the kit in her arms began to wake. He whimpered, and wiped groggily at his eyes, and soon the garden was filled with his wails. 

Sesshoumaru flinched at its loudness, and was about to order it to stop, when he noticed that Kagome glowed a bright blue. Not knowing what to expect, he stood, prepared to attack. But all that she did, was stand.

"Rin," she said in a loving, yet commanding voice. "It is time to come in."

The western lord was truly at a loss. Rin grinned cheerfully, and ran towards the miko, who was now making her way towards the castle. 

"Rin," he said coldly. 

The girl stopped, and smiled. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Where is she going?" he inquired.

"To feed Tanoshii," Rin replied cheerfully, and continued on her way towards her 'mother'. "Are you coming, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He made no more to respond, and walked towards his home. ' Soon,' he thought. 'I will figure you out, miko.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

[Modern Time]

"Hojou!"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Are you going to the shrine again?"

"Yes Mama"

"Make sure you give Kagome these herbs, okay?"

Hojou made his way through the busy streets of Tokyo and walked up the steps of the Higurashi shrine. He cheerfully gave the Shinto priest his basket for the girl he loved, and was about to return home, when he heard someone call his name.

~ Hojou ~

He turned, but found no one in the area. A gust of wind seemed to push him towards the well-house, but he knew that it was a sacred place, and no one was allowed without the shinto priest nearby. 

~ Come, child ~

His feet seemed to have a life of their own, walking towards the shed. He stopped at the entrance, which was slightly ajar. Turning to make sure no one saw him, he ventured inside.

The well house was dark, and damp. It gave him the creeps being near it. Again, his feet moved on its own accord, and soon he was looking down at the well itself. It was a dark hole that seemed to have no end. 

~ Good... now JUMP! ~

Hojou screamed, losing his balance, and falling into the well. A dark power rushed around him, enveloping him until he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was an evil laughter resonating in his mind.

~ It begins ~

================================================================

Author's Note: oooh! An evil... Naraku, maybe? Sesshoumaru's changing pretty fast, ne? Rin's handling things quite well.... and can Kagome really breast feed a baby without having one herself?!?! All these will be answered... in the next chapter. ****

TBC


	18. Suzaku

****

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: wow, things are going by so quickly. Can you believe that I'm almost in College/Uni? Haven't decided on which one I'm actually going to... I've taken all academics so far, so I can go to either college or university... plus, culminating task week has finally dawned upon us... -- How I'm ever going to survive, I have no clue...

Hm... I guess classical does calm you a bit... Right now I'm listening to opera, actually... Andrea Bocelli. He's pretty good.

Anyway, Must read: New characters will be introduced!

===========================================

Kagome shivered as the temperature seemed to drop lower every second. Her eyes darted around the room, and her breaths became shallow. She wrapped another blanket around Tanoshii, and held him closer to her.

She had finished feeding him, courtesy of a spell she had found in Sesshoumaru's library. For once, she was thankful for her Oji-san's Ancient Japanese lessons. They had served her well in translating Sesshoumaru's old scrolls.

She had Kouga find it for her, after she remembered her old history lessons. Her sensei used to tell them about how noblewomen would only birth their children, but leave the rest to their nursemaids. It made her wonder if youkai were the same way. Kouga had been helpful, informing her of spells that mikos would use when they would act as midwives.

As Tanoshii slept peacefully, Kagome took the time to examine her new room. After her encounter with Sesshoumaru in the gardens, the servants had informed her that he had moved her quarters from the Eastern Wing to the Western wing.

It was larger than her previous chambers, and there were more windows enabling her to see more of the castle grounds. Tanoshii had been provided his own crib, and a large cabinet of kimonos and blankets.

The thought that Sesshoumaru cared for Tanoshii warmed Kagome's heart. And it made her realize that there were so many things that she never knew about Sesshoumaru.

He insisted on having dinner with her, Rin and Tanoshii every night. Kagome would take her time to observe him as she ate. There were many things he hid from everyone. The main one, was his fondness for Rin.

She also realized that there were many things changing in Sesshoumaru. And her encounter with him in the garden had proved it. Instead of sensing any feelings of hatred, she found happiness and content radiating from him.

And she had changed as well. Thoughts of Inuyasha were slowly fading from her mind, and her heart. She found herself thinking more of how to care for Rin and Tanoshii, to make Sesshoumaru pleased. As much as she hated to think of it, she wanted to please the stoic lord.

Kagome found herself thinking less about escaping, even though she prepared for it every night.

It was as if something was making them closer...

'Could it be the bond that's doing this?' Kagome wondered, a concerned expression gracing her face. 'Maybe Sango was right...'

Kagome closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

'...but I'm falling for Sesshoumaru...'

===========================================================

Sesshoumaru was in his chambers, restless and aggravated. He had moved the miko from the concubine wing to his family wing, confusing himself and the miko. He had felt content sitting beside her in the gardens, and he wanted to feel it again. But having her chambers across from his, did the opposite of what he wished to happen.

He kept thinking of how she was doing. Whether the chambers were warm enough. It was a frivolous matter, and yet, he couldn't help but worry.

It was the blood bond changing him, he knew. And soon, it would fade away.

'It is too soon,' he thought. ' Far too soon...'

Unable to rest, he sighed and pushed the covers off of his body. He sat up, and began to walk towards Kagome's chambers. He froze, with his hand on her door.

'What am I doing?'

He clenched his jaw, and turned back towards his own chambers. He was acting as though he were a lovesick pup! Feeling torn, he fell on his knees, gasping for breath.

'I cannot fall in love with a weak ningen!' he berated himself. 'I refuse to follow the downfall of my father....'

He turned around, and sat in the hallways of the western wing, with his back against Kagome's door. A warm feeling rushed at him, embracing him as he fell into a deep sleep.

'Father...'

__

-----------------------------------------------------

Young Sesshoumaru watched coldly as his father's concubine sat quietly before the koi pond, rubbing her swollen stomach. He felt repulsed by her, hating her for disrupting the peace within his family.

"How could you take a weak ningen as a mate?" he asked his father, his hatred for the woman reflected in his violet eyes.

His father never answered, he merely gave him an amused look, and went towards his mate. Young Sesshoumaru never received an answer...

The Great Western Lord...

And a ningen concubine.

There wasn't anything special about her. No claws, no venom, she was as harmless as a newborn babe. So why would a great youkai warlord choose such a mate?

Especially when his previous mate had been far better to rule the land with him. She was dangerous, and ruthless when she had to be.

So, why?

-------------------------------------------- 

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, feeling usually cold. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and checked on Tanoshii. She smiled as she found him sleeping soundly. The windows had a spell that disabled the wind from coming inside, creating a wonderfully warm room.

So, why was she cold?

Something drew her towards her door. Slowly, she opened the large wooden door, and found Sesshoumaru sleeping in the hallways, half-naked, in what she thought was an uncomfortable position.

Kagome rushed towards the cabinet, and found one of Tanoshii's larger blankets, and draped in on Sesshoumaru. Although she knew Sesshoumaru didn't really need the blanket, she felt better that she did something.

Kneeling down, Kagome traced his jaw lightly with her fingers. He was gorgeous, and when he slept, he looked so angelic.

She stood to return to her chambers, when Sesshoumaru's hand shot up and captured her arm. She turned to look at him, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she found his intense eyes gazing into her own.

"Eto... Sesshoumaru..." she started.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but he stood and held the blanket in his hand. "Thank you."

He then turned and went back into his chambers. Kagome was left standing in the hallway, with a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

===========================================================

"Young lord, are ye faring well?"

"Wha-where am I?"

Hojou groaned as he sat upright. The scene that he saw struck fear into his heart. He was no longer in Kagome's family shrine... he had a feeling he was no longer in Tokyo... He was in a large field surrounded by many large trees.

There were many parks in Tokyo, but most of the trees were trimmed yearly.

"Milord?"

Hojou turned to the speaker, with wide eyes. There, before him, was a woman who looked much like Kagome. Only, she had far longer hair, and her eyes were vacant and cold. Her tone was flat, not melodious like his beloved's.

"I-I'm doing fine.. thank you," he replied, still confused as to where he was. "Who are you?"

"Kikyou, milord," the woman replied, bowing slightly. "My master has called me to fetch you for your journey home, milord."

"Your master?" Hojou asked, " Who would this be?"

Kikyou gave him smile, that made him shiver with fright. " You will know soon, enough, milord."

She turned around, and smirked to herself. 'Soon, my reincarnate will be gone, and I shall drag Inuyasha to hell. Everything is falling into place, shujin-sama'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojou was wary of this world that he had fallen into. He knew he wasn't dreaming, because his dreams were always of Kagome, and she was nowhere near. Kikyou, the woman whose face resembles Kagome, gave him chills.

She seemed dead, in more ways that one.

She never seemed to eat. Nor sleep.

He had decided to follow her to this 'master'. There was nothing else he **could** do. He had no idea how to get home, and from what she told her of her world, he would never survive against youkai.

'So this is where Kagome goes when she's 'sick'...' he thought, as he looked around.

Hojou wasn't stupid. After falling to another world, he now realized that Kagome had been traveling to this world. But he had yet to figure out why.

Kikyou had left once again, leaving him alone to fend for himself. She had given him a sword, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't help him much.

' How am I supposed to get home now?'

==============================================================

Inuyasha had woken the gang up earlier than usual. Something was wrong, and they had to move fast. As he was sleeping that night, there was a tiny pain in his heart that made him uneasy. He had lost much needed sleep.

Something had happened to Kagome, and Inuyasha feared that it had nothing to do with being in danger. He and Kagome had formed a bond during their journey together, and at times, he would know what was happening with her. But for a while now, they had lost their bond.

But last night, something happened, and Inuyasha feared that their bond was completely severed.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

He turned to Shippou, and sighed. "I'm not sure."

Shippou didn't know what to feel. He was sure Kagome was alive, but she was with Sesshoumaru. Hope was dying within him.

"Mama..."

Inuyasha pitied the kit, and began to sniff the air. He went to a sudden stop, and sniffed the air once more.

"What is it?" Sango asked, her Hiraikotsu strapped on her back. "Is it Kagome-chan?"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, expecting an answer.

"No..." Inuyasha replied. "But I know that scent anywhere."

Shippou sniffed the air as well, and noticed a foreign smell in the air. It was almost like the first time he had smelled Kagome. There was something different about her, and her clothes. She didn't smell like the forest. This new scent was the same.

"What is it then?" Sango asked impatiently.

"It's that Hobo guy!"

Sango and Miroku shared a confused look, but Shippou just laughed. They tried to follow him to the best of their abilities.

===========================================================

Deep in the Kurayami, its guardian was with a heavy heart.

" I pray we survive through his revenge..."

He sighed, and faded into the shadows, whispering the name which would once again strike fear into the hearts of youkai and ningen alike.

" Suzaku "

****

=================================================

Author's Note: **So? How was it? Hopefully it wasn't disappointing. So a few things happened, ne? Kikyou is working for someone... but usually she's not... what's the deal? It shall be explained. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are slowly but surely falling... Hojou is now in their time, but why is he there? Who is this Suzaku?**

Suzaku in other stories, namely in Fuushigi Yuugi, is a kami... a god, but I'm not even using that as a basis. In Yu yu Hakusho, Suzaku is the leader of the demons, but I'm not using that idea either. I just needed a good strong name. I tried everything to be original, but I had to go with Suzaku. It's a pretty cool name.

Glossary

Tanoshii – Playful

I cannot believe I forgot to add that in last chapter! It seems to fit the guy. For short, I'll call him Shii-chan, or Ano-chan.

And do not worry, Shippou and Kagome will soon be reunited!

TBC


	19. Deal with the devil

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! And I'm glad you liked it, even if some of you forgot what the story is about... truth be told, the story just got into another sort of new twist...

So far, here's what's happened in the story:

Kagome found Sesshoumaru wounded, healed him, but in turn caused some kind of magick bond to form between them.

The bond changes them from inside, causing Sesshoumaru to kidnap Kagome when she was most vulnerable.

Now, Kagome is in his castle playing caretaker for Rin. He has also saved a newborn kitsune kit and gave it to her as a son. She is now mother to two kits, and a candidate mother for Rin.

Inuyasha and the gang has been trying to find her, and stumbles upon a forest that houses something unknown. It is guarded by a strange youkai, who had previously given Kagome a staff...

Hojou is called by some strange voice to the Higurashi shrine, and is now in the Sengoku Jirai, following Kikyou to her 'master'.

And we found out that Naraku has been searching for whatever is in the strange forest that Inuyasha and the gang have found.

What happens now? Who is this Suzaku? What is Kikyou, really? And what does this all have to do with Hojou? Or Blue Moons?!

Enjoy!

==================================================

Inuyasha could feel his anger building up inside of him. The boy's scent becoming stronger by the minute. Sango and Miroku, who were forced to once again ride Kirara, were nowhere near Inuyasha.

He seemed to have gone mad, going the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru's scent.

'What are you doing here, boy?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'How were you able to go through the well?'

Shippou could feel something in the air. His instincts told him to run to his mother, towards safety. Wherever Inuyasha was leading them only sounded alarms in his head.

As they neared a clearing, Shippou could smell the scent of death, bones and clay. He knew instantly whose it was.

"Kikyou," he whispered.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard him clearly, but his mind was a whirlwind of questions.

Kikyou was with Kagome's friend from the future. But why?

Something was off, and Inuyasha couldn't figure out what. He sat, cross-legged on the grass.

Kirara had managed to catch up, gasping for breath from the run. Miroku looked around, and found a camp.

He knelt, and examined it. "Whoever was here, hasn't left."

Sango nodded as she saw the basket near the doused camp fire. "Herbs..."

Inuyasha looked at his companions, letting his mind drift back to his encounters with Kikyou. She appeared at the oddest times. Before Kagome's eighteenth birthday, she was seldom there... but now, she was everywhere.

Especially when Kagome was soon to be in danger.

'Could it be possible that Kikyou was purposely distracting me... in order for Kagome to be kidnapped?' Inuyasha asked himself.

'But then... why hasn't she done anything now?' he wondered.

He knew Kikyou would try to take Kagome's place in the gang of jewel hunters. He wasn't a complete idiot.

'It's as if she wanted Kagome out of the picture... but why?'

"Inuyasha... why have you led us here?" Sango asked, shifting her Hiraikotsu on her shoulders. "There is nothing here of use to us."

Shippou shivered, and looked towards the east. Something was coming, and he didn't like it. It was the same feeling that he had experienced before his father was killed before his eyes.

"There is someone here who isn't supposed to be," Inuyasha said.

Crossing his arms, Miroku nodded. "Hai, we all know Kikyou is to be laid to rest, but did we have to delay our search for Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha glared at the monk and shook his head. "Not Kikyou, baka! It's that Hobo guy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojou, who had been exploring, was now hiding from the band who were now around his camp. He made sure he was downwind, and spied on the strange looking group. He recognized what seemed to be the leader of the group.

Although he never met the boy face to face, he had seen glimpses of him when he visited Kagome.

'If he's a youkai... the rest of them must be too?' he rationalized. But after looking at the female and what looked to be a monk, he realized that the only youkai in the four, were the short boy and the white-haired boy.

"...Isn't supposed to be.."

"...laid to rest..."

"Not Kikyou... Hobo..."

Hojou paled. 'He knows me... 'lay to rest'?'

The conversation was choppy, but he got the main points. They were looking for him. He decided to push away the rest of what he heard for later. Right now, Kikyou was the only person who seemed to be leading him to a way back home.

He turned to see the group again, and found that they were gone.

After a few more minutes, he went to the camp, and made sure nothing was taken. The herbs that Kikyou had left were untouched.

'When is that woman coming back?'

****

Soon, Young Master

"What the hell?" Hojou asked, surprised that a voice suddenly spoke up. He turned everywhere, trying to find the speaker.

****

You shall see me soon

"Who are you?!" Hojou demanded, fear creeping into his heart. "Why did you bring me here?"

****

I need your help, young master

"Why me?" he asked, still wary of the voice. "Kikyou seems to work for you already!"

Silence was his only reply. Soon, it began to choke him, until he wasn't able to stand the silence anymore.

"Answer me!!"

"Milord?"

Hojou turned abruptly, knocking Kikyou down. He sighed apologetically, and helped her up.

"I'm sorry... I-I"

"The master has made himself known?" Kikyou offered, and began to pick up the herbs she had left. "I am glad."

She began to walk, and Hojou got the feeling that he was to follow. So once again, they began to journey.

"So, who is this master of yours?" Hojou asked, trying to break the silence.

Kikyou kept a cold expression, and continued to walk. " I do not have the liberty to say."

'Great.'

Meanwhile, Kikyou was drowning in her own thoughts. She began to wonder how she came to be indebted to her master.

She felt cold, looking down, she found herself naked. Her vision cleared and she saw an old woman. An old ghoul. A sorceress, bent on getting her way.

A girl, younger than her... resembling her, was floating in water and herbs laced with magic.

She was alive once more!

The girl, was her reincarnate. Memories were flooding back into her mind, and hatred clouded her eyes.

"Inuyasha"

A battle waged on inside of her.

Then, it happened.

Her reincarnate.... no... she was not... that girl who resembled her...

The glowing orbs, the girl's soul began to return to her.

Kikyou knew that the girl was not JUST her reincarnate. She was more powerful than any miko that she had ever encountered. The dormant powers within her were overflowing.

She had to get away.

The girl was too powerful.

Her revenge on Inuyasha would have to wait... until she was safe.

Kikyou felt the last orb return to the girl. She was beginning to fall back into the lifeless corpse that the ghoul had formed.

"No..."

She was losing consciousness...

All she knew... she was falling...

Do you wish to live again?

"Y-yes..."

So be it

Kikyou opened her eyes, and crawled from the corpses of dead youkai. She was given a new life... no longer mortal... no longer pure...

I gave you life, miko... and I can surely take it again. Do what you will, for I shall call for you when the Blue Moon rises.

Eel-like youkai began to float about her, their new master. Kikyou smiled, an evil smile.

"My revenge...Inuyasha"

=====================================================

Naraku peered into Kanna's mirror, watching in the safety of his lair, as Inuyasha tried to find his precious shard detector. He laughed maniacally, and rolled the nearly finished jewel in his hand.

"Surely Sesshoumaru has done away with that girl by now!" he said cruelly, and waved his hand across the mirror's surface.

But the mirror only showed him images in shadows. Growling, he tried again, only to receive the same results.

"They dare challenge Naraku?!" he bellowed, and threw the mirror against the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces.

After composing himself, he took a deep breath and turned to Kanna. "No matter. Whatever they have planned shall be no match for me, once I harness the powers of both the Kurayami and the Shikon..."

"Kagura!"

The onna came in, with a loathing expression on her face. Naraku smirked arrogantly, and held his hand out in front of him. A beating heart materialized in his palms, and Kagura's expression changed from that of loathing, to fear.

"That is better," Naraku sneered. "We don't want a repeat of yesterday, do we, Kagura?"

Kagura stayed silent, and waited for instructions.

"Go to that fool Sesshoumaru's castle, and find out what has happened to the miko," he ordered. "And while you're at it... see how our favorite miko is faring."

She left as soon as he had finished speaking, flying towards Kikyou's position.

How she hated Naraku. She may be one of his 'children', but she had no plans on being enslaved by him for eternity. During all her encounters with Kikyou, she managed to tell her one of Naraku's secret passageways.

Though Kikyou never acted, Kagura was sure that the miko would soon attack Naraku. If not her, then Inuyasha.

'One of these days, that yarou will get what's coming to him'

===============================================

After being cooped up in Sesshoumaru's castle for so long, Kouga had decided to take a run in towards his own lands. He missed his clan, and his children.

He had no true mate yet, but many of he bitches had given him pups.

"Kouga-sama!"

He smiled as two of his younger pups ran up towards him. It was rare for them to see their father at the nursery den. He was always with his brothers, hunting for them. But since he was under the protection of Sesshoumaru as of late, the food had been delivered by Sesshoumaru's personal servants.

"Have you returned to choose which of us returns with you to the clan?" one of the asked, baring his fangs as he smiled.

"I have returned to see how my children are faring," he replied, mussing the boy's hair. "And how are you other brothers and sisters?"

They pulled his arms, and led him towards the inner chambers. One of the women had caught his eye.

She had light brown hair, and green eyes. Her outfit reflected his in many ways. For once, Kouga's mind was far from Kagome.

"Kouga-sama!" the woman exclaimed, a blush forming on her cheeks. "W-welcome!"

Kouga grinned, and gave the woman a light hug. "Ayame-chan, my how you've grown!"

Kouga had known Ayame since she was a pup. She had been given to him by one of the other wolf clans as a peace gift.

"Th-thank you, Kouga-sama..."

As Kouga stood there, examining Ayame, his mind returned to Kagome, who was now bound to Sesshoumaru.

'Perhaps it is time for me to take on a mate...' he sighed.

==================================================

Rin ran around the western hallways, laughing as Jaken tried his best to keep her quiet.

"Whee!"

"Quiet, you! Lord Sesshoumaru has yet to wake!" Jaken said, panting as he tried to catch the excited girl.

He stopped in fear as a door opened, only to sigh in relief as Kagome came out. He had come to respect the woman as much as he did his master. After all, its is not everyday you see a miko save a youkai.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kagome-sama," he greeted, bowing deeply. "I trust you had a nice rest?"

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Yes, I did, thank you Jaken."

He bowed again, and set off to catch Rin. Kagome stood, watching with amusement as the toad-like youkai chased after her daughter-figure.

She sighed, and looked at the doorway opposite hers. She knew that what had happened last night was no dream. Sesshoumaru was becoming civil to her, caring even.

"Misusagi-chan?"

The bird youkai quietly made her way towards Kagome, and bowed.

"Please care for Tanoshii, I shall be in the kitchen if you need me," she said, leaving Misusagi with her kit.

Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru had heard her, and was now curious as to where she was going.

As he followed the young miko, he found himself noticing little things that she did, that made him smile. She would often help the servants with their duties, even though they were expected to do the chores themselves. And how she smiled at everyone she came across.

'Peculiar thing' Sesshoumaru thought.

They reached the kitchens, and Sesshoumaru could no longer contain his curiosity.

"Why have you abandoned your duties?" he asked.

Kagome seemed surprised to hear him, and placed her hand on her chest, as if to stop her heart from beating so fast.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed. " I just thought that Rin would like to have a special snack for this afternoon."

Sesshoumaru hid his grin, though his eyes bared all. "We have servants to do all the cooking."

"I know," Kagome replied. "But I thought she might like something... new."

"New?" Sesshoumaru asked doubtfully. "Why would she have the need for something new?"

He could sense her patience thinning, and grinned at this. He was rather enjoying teasing the miko.

"I don't know," she replied, "But Okasan always made things better by making us new things to eat."

As time went on, Kagome felt awkward having Sesshoumaru looking over her shoulder. She was about to say something, but decided against it. She figured he would leave sooner or later.

"And what are you making?"

She sighed, hoping that by answering his questions, he would leave sooner.

"Mochi."

"Ah yes, it is very popular amongst the commoners," Sesshoumaru commented, trying to bother Kagome more. "Nothing compared to the delicacies that nobles are provided with."

Kagome frowned as she turned to Sesshoumaru. She was half surprised to see that he was enjoying irritating her.

'Well, two can play at that game'

"I can tell," Kagome replied, a hint of humor flashing in her eyes. "Noblemen seem to be **well-rounded** because of it."

She laughed inwardly at his stunned expression. 'Let's see how you respond to that!'

Sesshoumaru smirked, and pulled Kagome, so that she was in his arms, facing him. He pulled her closer towards him, forcing her to place her hands on his chest. He ignored the fact that she had made hand prints on his haori, and leaned in, as if to kiss her.

"Tell me, does that feel 'well-rounded' to you?" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

Kagome shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Sesshoumaru let her go, and took a step backwards.

"Very well then," he said. "I shall call in a servant to aid you."

With that, he left, feeling proud of himself and what he had accomplished. Kagome, on the other hand, took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

'Breath, girl... breath!'

=====================================================

Author's Note: Wow, that was one filled chapter, don't you think? Thanks for your reviews! Though I can't answer everyone's questions one by one, I hope the story itself can answer a few of them.... For those of you who want to know what Suzaku has to do with Hojou... that's for me to know and for you to find out!

TBC


	20. Tamamura Hojou

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: OMG! I posted ch 18 on ch. 20 by accident, sorry!! Here's the real chapter 20

Cookies for all of you, and double for you who solved one of the previous random thoughts of the day! That should return by next chapter.

Disclaimer's Note: I know I don't really need this, since I mentioned that I didn't own Inuyasha in the first chapter... but I tend to get paranoid from time to time. So in case you forgot that I don't own Inuyasha... I don't.

The characters not mentioned in the Inuyasha movies, or manga, or anime are the ones I made up. You won't find them anywhere else... at least... I hope not!

================================================

Deep within the heart of the dark forest, where no creatures dared to venture, through the golden chains and dark, swirling miasma, an old terror began to wake. After being dormant for so long, it felt good to him to stretch. Although he was still confined in his 'prison', he still had his powers, allowing him to see the world beyond his cell.

His bright emerald eyes shone with anticipation and revenge. With a wave of his hand, the world outside was made visible to him. He watched as the inhabitants of the world went about their day.

"Yes, enjoy your pathetic lives while you can," he taunted. "For soon, I shall be free to rule once again!"

His reformatory was out of the reaches of time. He was able to see the future, past and present. It served to torture him, able to see all, yet do nothing about it; he was unable to rule over it.

The knowledge that all could be his drove him mad. And the fact that it was close to impossible to break free, almost broke his spirit. _Almost_.

"Well, what does the future hold for us today?"

With a snap, he materialized a comfortable throne to sit on, and a scene from the future was shown for him. He watched with utter boredom as the human world began to rise. Suddenly, he saw a bright light and decided to investigate.

There, in a shrine atop a hill, was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. A girl, no older than sixteen, dressed in a light blue summer dress, was sitting on one of the small stone pillars.

Another female came into view, she was older than his megumi, but the resemblance was obvious.

"Kagome, I need you to pick your brother up from school. And be a dear... accept Hojou's offers. He's such a nice boy."

He watched with interest, as his megumi went about her day. Then, imagine his surprise when he discovered that his vixen could travel back to his time.

"Oh, this is good..."

Much to his disappointment, her life in the past was hidden from him. It seemed that there were limits to his 'time-watching'. Her journeys were long, but Suzaku managed to entertain himself with the boy, Hojou.

Suzaku treated Hojou like an enigma. The boy was different, other than the fact that he had managed to hear Suzaku without any trouble. There was something about the boy, perhaps it was his lineage... but the more he had tried to trace the boy's ancestry, the more he became frustrated. "No matter," he said to himself, running his hands through his dark locks. "Once he arrives, I can finally be released... and I shall rule the world once again, with my queen."

His lips formed a thin smile, his mind returning to a figure.

"Kagome... my queen."

=======================================================

Hojou couldn't stand the mystery. He and Kikyou had been traveling for days, and yet she refused to shed some light into his situation.

He began to wonder why strange things kept happening to him. Ever since he was a child, he'd been seeing things that people usually couldn't. Their next door neighbor, who died of a car accident, for instance. It appeared as though he was there to feed his dog, Bubba.

Of course, being a child, Hojou had no idea that Kimoto-san was deceased. He even helped the man feed Bubba, and offered to take care of him when Kimoto-san had asked him to.

His parents were frightened, and sent him to see a doctor. She had prescribed medicine for him to take that made him feel strange. But they didn't exactly help his situation. Hojou continued to see ghosts.

He had continued to take the pills because of his parents, but they hindered his motor skills, and sometimes it made him lack the ability to rationalize.

When he turned thirteen, he had befriended a boy named Mamoru. He radiated an aura that made Hojou slightly uncomfortable. One day, Mamoru confessed that he wasn't exactly human.

Chibi-Hojou wondered why Mamoru-kun was acting strangely. His eyes seemed to switch from chocolate brown to vivid red.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern visible in his eyes.

Mamoru smiled. "It's nothing... Now that I'm older... I go through it every year."

Hojou was confused. He thought that it was only with females, and every month. But Mamoru only grinned, showing his pointed canines.

"Well its like that... only I only go through this during mating season," Mamoru explained. "It's the time of the year when we youkai search for a suitable mate."

Hojou's eyes widened upon hearing the word **youkai**. His parents often tell him stories, but he assumed that they were just that. Stories.

"There's less of us now, than a couple of centuries ago. But those of us who are here, we disguise ourselves as humans, and live among humans," said Mamoru. "It's easier than having you wage war against us with nuclear weapons."

He had kept Mamoru's secret a secret. Soon after, he began to sense more youkai in the vicinity. Mamoru's family had moved a few years later, but Hojou continued to sense youkai.

One day, as he was wandering around the block, he sensed a powerful, but dormant aura inside the Higurashi Shrine. Curiosity overpowered him, and he climbed the steps to see what was up there.

He could sense faint auras of youkai in the well-house, but he wasn't interested in an old well. He continued to wander around the shrine, and found the source of power.

There, before him, was a beautiful girl. She looked about a year or two younger than him, with long, black hair and stunning blue-gray eyes. She looked bored, as she watched a man dressed in a priest's attire hanging lanterns around the house.

"O-ohayo," he greeted, catching their attention.

The girl looked his way, and smiled. He could feel a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Hello there young man," a sweet voice called out from beside him.

He turned towards the owner of the voice, and found himself looking at a slightly older version of the girl.

"H-hello, ma'am," Hojou greeted politely, "M-my name is Hojou Tamamura."

"Nice to meet you," the woman replied. The girl came towards them, and Hojou could feel his blush deepen. " I am Akari Higurashi, and this is my daughter Kagome."

"Dozo Yoroshiku," Kagome said, bowing politely. "What brings you here, Tamamura-san?"

"I was curious about the shrine," Hojou lied nervously, "I've lived here all my life, and I never noticed it before."

He had continued to visit the shrine, often to give Kagome gifts as he asked for dates. The aura she radiated just drew him, and her dormant powers did nothing to dampen his curiosity.

During her fifteenth birthday, he sensed a disturbance in the air, and had visited the shrine. The faint aura in the well was magnified, and the well-house itself seemed to glow an eerie glow.

Hojou was tempted to inform Higurashi-Ojii-san, but his fears of being dosed with a higher version of his medication stopped him. Instead, he watched the well closer than ever.

A few days later, he had visited the shrine once more once he heard that Kagome was ill. As he ascended the stairs, her aura was gone. It was as if it was never there. He had been worried, but her grandfather had assured him that she was in her room, resting.

Finally, a few months later, he had discovered the truth about Kagome's illness. Although it had relieved him that she was not dead, it made him all the more determined to find out what exactly Kagome was.

Hojou was ready to return home, after hours of watching the well house. He took his blanket and his thermos, and prepared to jump down from the Goshinboku tree.

But as he started his climb down, he heard Kagome's voice from the well.

"Tadaima!"

He returned to his previous position, and watched as the scene continued to unfold.

"Kagome! Welcome back!" her mother greeted happily. "How was your trip to Sengoku Jirai?"

Hojou was stunned. 'She traveled to the feudal era?'

He was no longer listening to the conversation, but was now focused on the well. Apparently the glow was due to some sort of time-portal. 

The next day, Kagome had been present in school. He decided to take his chance to ask her to dinner, and confront her about what he had seen. Surely she would confess now? 

'Maybe I can even tell her about my gifts?' 

But for some odd reason, every time they tried to go on a date, something would come up. He often sensed a powerful youkai aura nearing their position. It wasn't the usual neighbors, because he knew their signature aura by heart. This one was new, and more powerful than any youkai he had ever come across. 

"Milord?" 

Hojou snapped out of his thoughts, and found that it was already dark. Kikyou had been trying to get his attention for the past ten minutes. She was beginning to wonder if the boy had lost his mind. 

"Would you like to continue, or camp here?" she asked, making sure that her master's cargo was in good health. 

They had stopped near the river, which made it easier for him to get food. Kikyou left as soon as she had a fire started. Hojou watched as she placed a barrier around the camp to keep intruders out. 

'I wonder why she had not done that before?' he asked himself, remembering the group that had snooped in his camp a few days before. He tried not to wear himself out, and caught some fish. 

After eating, he made himself comfortable sitting against a tree, and dozed off. 

==================================================== 

Kikyou wandered away from Hojou's camp, towards a plundered village. She had not consumed any souls recently, and her body was becoming weak. Forgetting about the boy's safety was proof of her weariness. 

'What would have happened to me, had he been consumed by youkai?' she wondered, shuddering as images of utter horror flew into her mind. 

She continued into the bloody village. There was nothing left alive. The huts were completely destroyed, and the livestock were either already eaten, or left to rot. 

Kikyou let loose her soul-stealers, and stood, waiting for her strength to be replenished. Suddenly, she turned towards a shrouded figure. She readied her bow, purifying the arrow. 

"Kukuku" 

Her eyes narrowed at the sound of his annoying chuckle. "Naraku," she spat. 

She hated the baboon. Not only for tainting the Jewel of four souls, but because of his deception. He was the main reason why she was dead. Because of him, she had to carry out her revenge on Inuyasha in order for him to be with her. 

"What business do you have here?" Kikyou demanded. 

Naraku chuckled and stepped closer. "Not in the mood for pleasantries?" he asked. "Alright then." 

His tone changed, gone was the cheerful attitude, replaced by a serious tone. 

"I am in need of your assistance," he said. "And I believe that this will benefit you as well." 

Kikyou kept silent, waiting for him to finish. 

"I am seeking the Kurayami Mori," he started, noticing her stiffen slightly. He grinned inwardly, and continued. "And I believe Inuyasha knows its whereabouts." 

Kikyou looked at Naraku coolly, and replied, "I shall see what I can find." 

With that, she walked away. Naraku smirked at her attitude. 'Oh, I know you're hiding something, dear Kikyou...' 

He looked in the skies, and found Kagura's giant feather flying towards him. She landed gracefully before him, and bowed. 

"What did you find?" he asked. 

"There was a human boy with her," Kagura replied. "She seems to be traveling with him towards the West." 

Naraku nodded. "And of Inuyasha?" 

Kagura became silent. "Nothing. He's nowhere to be found." 

Frowning, Naraku struck Kagura, sending her flying harshly into the ground. She struggled to get up, fearing for her life. Naraku materialized her heart into his palm and began to squeeze it slowly. 

"I'm afraid that is not good enough, Kagura," he said. "I suggest you go find him. Nothing can get in the way of my rising in power!" 

Kagura plucked a feather from her kimono and began to fly away. 

'What are you up to, **hanyou**?' 

====================================================================== 

**Author's Note: Made it a few words longer... How'd you like it? Yes, it was centered more on Hojou. I figured that if he's going to be in this story, he should have more character don't you think? **

I believe this is going to be one of the longest stories I'm ever going to write... My longest so far is 36 chapters, and that was my first ever... it sucked actually... but its still good for a first time... but it was a Sailor Moon story. 

Tamamura – I'm not sure what Hojou's last name is exactly. I don't think it was ever revealed... or maybe it isn't mentioned as often. Anyway, separately, _Tama_ means jewel and _Mura_ means village. I thought it sounded kind of cool 

(hint hint) – cookie for anyone who knows my secret!!! lol. Dozo Yoroshiku – means nice to meet you 

Random Thoughts will be replaced by riddles, all answers to riddles will be posted on the following chapter. Good Luck, and enjoy the rest of the stories! 

Anyway, TBC 


	21. Mischief and Injuries

Once In A Blue Moon

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews as well as your support! It's nice to know that people do appreciate my writing. Even though Inuyasha isn't exactly mine, someday, I hope to start my own anime.

I have no time to post up riddles or thoughts so, on with the story. I believe its only halfway done. Lol.

* * *

Confusion was etched on the normally stoic taiyoukai's handsome face. For one moon cycle, he had managed to control his primal urge to claim the miko who was living within his castle walls, much to his inner youkai's dismay. The blood bond that the miko had accidentally forged between them should have dissipated, as most unfulfilled mating bonds did.

Sesshoumaru was beginning to doubt if the bond that Kagome had created, albeit accidentally, was not like most.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were changing, not only Sesshoumaru who was infused with Kagome's miko blood. He had noticed the oddly docile, almost submissive, attitude that the miko had shown for the past weeks. He knew that the fiery spirit within her had not been doused, but it was as if the connection between them was enabling them to act civil towards each other.

Sesshoumaru had a strange feeling that if he were to claim Kagome, as his youkai wished, that Kagome would return to her normally rebellious attitude... much like a female youkai would; testing the males strength and their compatibility.

Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru found himself anticipating the return of her previous behavior. As much as he demanded obedience and loyalty, it unnerved him to see Kagome acting like the women in his era. It was as if he knew she shouldn't have to be forced to dampen her free spirit just to please him.

'My mate should be a leader...' he mused, ' Not a follower.'

He had given up on pushing away his thoughts of her as his mate. His inner youkai had been delighted, goading him further, nagging him to claim her before some other youkai did.

But Sesshoumaru was a patient youkai. He knew that Kagome would never submit to him if she were forced. But then again, she was acting strangely.

'Perhaps I can irritate her enough to break through to her.'

Sesshoumaru grinned mischievously, knowing the best way to get to her.

'It's been a while since I played a prank on someone...' he thought. 'This should be good.'

"Jaken," He called out, knowing the toad would hear him.

Sure enough, the toad entered his study no more than a few seconds after he had called him. With wide eyes, Jaken walked up towards his lord.

"Find Rin, and bring her to me," Sesshoumaru said monotonously. "And make sure that Lady Kagome has help for the child."

Jaken did not need further explanation. He knew. The moment his lord had mentioned 'Lady Kagome', Jaken knew that the miko would soon be his lady. And for the first time in his life, Jaken found that thought comforting.

"Hai, my lord."

As he watched Jaken leave, Sesshoumaru went back to planning his prank. He would need Rin to successfully put his plans to motion.

* * *

Miroku rubbed his cursed hand, feeling unimaginable pain as it began to devour more of his flesh. He managed to keep a calm facade through everything, but during the night, he let out all his pain.

He ventured away from the camp, and sat near a large pine tree. Leaning comfortably on its trunk, he began to build a barrier to keep away preying youkai.

Closing his eyes, Miroku tried to keep his thoughts away from the pain. His whole body felt as if it was being consumed by a raging inferno, while his arm was being gnawed by hungry wolves.

For nearly two decades, he had to suffer through pain as the gaping hole became larger. Soon, it would be too big for the prayer beads to contain.

'It will devour me as it did my father' he thought sadly. His mind wandered towards the taijiya, Sango. The only woman he asked to bear his child with true sincerity. There was no doubt in his heart that she felt the same way he did, but their feelings had to be put aside until they rid the world of Naraku.

But something in Miroku told him that he would not survive through the week. The pain came more frequently, and it was now up to a point where he could no bear the pain while he slept. Sango had been worried about him, but he told her it was a mere nightmare.

His breathing was now normal, and he felt numb. Miroku could see the beginnings of the day. The skies changed from dark blue to pale pink as the sun rose.

He made it through the night.

"I pray we defeat Naraku soon..." he whispered to himself.

Could they find Kagome in time? Will he live to see the battle? Only time could tell.

Miroku rose, grasping the tree for support. His legs felt unstable, but Inuyasha would wake soon. He tried to walk faster, to prevent questions from being asked.

'... for I do not know if I can live to see another day.'

He entered their camp, feeling and looking as if he'd aged a decade in a day.

* * *

Shippou stood alert as his friends trudged onward, not knowing where they might end up. Inuyasha barely knew where he was headed, trusting his nose and snippets of old memories.

The kit had never felt more alone.

The thoughts of his dead family now weighed upon him. Kagome had been there to ease his mind, as well as his broken heart. But now that she was gone, who was left?

He did not want to attach himself to Miroku, because he knew, along with everyone else that the monk was nearly at the end of his days. They kept the knowledge secret, although they knew of his nightly whereabouts.

"Do you sense her anywhere?" he heard Sango ask.

Inuyasha grunted, and turned towards her. "No, nothing yet."

Shippou turned his gaze on Sango. He had thought of going to her for comfort, but he knew that she also had much to burden her.

'No, she doesn't need one more,' he thought.

Inuyasha was out of the question. He had no time for the kit, and Shippou knew it. Inuyasha only had one thing in mind; the Shikon. Without Kagome, Inuyasha would have to search twice as hard for the jewel.

No, right now, Shippou only had one person to turn to. Himself.

Suddenly, he smelled something coming towards their direction. He didn't need to inform his friends, for they already knew.

Inuyasha had already wielded the Tessaiga, and was ready for anything. Miroku was prepared to unwind the beads around his hand to draw the enemy into oblivion. And Sango already had her Hiraikotsu at hand.

A strong gust of wind blew at them, nearly knocking Shippou off of Kirara. When the wind settled, a large feather was left.

"Damn, and I thought I could catch you unguarded," a familiar feminine voice said sarcastically.

Inuyasha growled, and took a step forward. "Stop playing, Kagura, and show yourself!"

As if on cue, Kagura stepped out from the feather, which shrank and floated into her kimono. She smiled cruelly, and eyed their group.

"It seems you've lost the weakling," Kagura said. "I wonder where she's gone to?"

"Kagome is no weakling!" Sango yelled in defense. "As I recall, she managed to best you, twice!"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Sango, and sent a gust of wind towards her. Sango used her Hiraikotsu as a shield, but it only covered certain parts of her body. The wind struck her legs and cut through her suit like knives.

Sango fell on her knees, as the deep cuts on her legs began to bleed. Miroku, fearing for his love's life, opened his kazaana, but Kagura only laughed.

Inuyasha saw movement in the corner of his eyes, and gasped in horror.

"Miroku! No!"

But his warning came late. A swarm of Naraku's saimyoushou flew towards the hole. Miroku breathed heavily as the wasps injected him with venom. Unable to continue, he wrapped his hand and placed the prayer beads around it.

Inuyasha faced Kagura, pure hatred reflecting in his eyes. Without Kagome there to create a scar in Kagura's wind, Inuyasha knew it would be a tough battle.

Shippou stood, between Sango and Miroku, not knowing which one to tend to first. Sango smiled, and looked at Miroku.

"Help Miroku, I can live," Sango said, with tears in her eyes.

He nodded, and scurried towards the sweating houshi. His hand was becoming an unhealthy purple color, and his veins looked green. Shippou began to worry, not knowing what to give Miroku to stop the venom.

He tore off a long strip of his sleeve, and tied it tightly around Miroku's hand, cutting off its circulation. He then scratched it deep enough to let the blood flow.

'Please let this work...'

Sango tended to her legs, and called for Kirara. Shippou was about to protest, but Sango only smiled.

"Inuyasha needs help..."

Inuyasha blocked all of Kagura's attacks with Tessaiga, but he wasn't able to land a single blow on the wind youkai. Then, out of nowhere, Sango's boomerang hit Kagura while she was distracted.

Kirara landed beside Inuyasha, ready to pounce again. Kagura, however, now had to face Sango, as the taijiya retrieved her weapon.

"Well, seeing as I wounded a few of you," Kagura started, taking out her feather. "I believe I've done my job."

Inuyasha growled, and ran towards her, with his claws ready to rip out her throat. Unfortunately, he was only able to create a gash on her arm.

Kagura smirked. "That hurt. Until next time."

Inuyasha yelled in frustration, and sheathed Tessaiga. He turned around and walked towards Miroku. He found the houshi and Shippou near the woods.

Shippou was just hoping that Miroku would make it through, and truthfully, Inuyasha was too. Kagome usually had something in her pack to help them when they were wounded. But now that she was gone, Miroku would have to endure the pain.

Sango wasn't going to be able to use her legs until they healed, so their trip would be far longer than he had planned.

"What are we to do now?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

Shippou watched as the two sighed.

"I- I don't know."

Unknown to the group below, the silent guardian of the Kurayami watched from above. With sad eyes, he fled to the skies, to return to his post.

"Shintaro, my old friend, I do not know if our children can do what we could not," he whispered. "Suzaku grows stronger, while their allies are dropping like flies."

He landed gracefully on the soft forest floor, and glared at the darkness within the core of the forest. After helping the kami with their fallen one, he had been given the chance to return to his family. To mend the gap between his children, and to apologize to his eldest son for his mistake... but Suzaku had taken it away from him.

Suzaku was slowly regaining his powers. He was able to change many things in the future, whispering in ningen's minds, condemning many youkai, forcing them into hiding. Touga knew that soon Suzaku would be able to break through his prison without the aid of a holy man.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for not posting this up four days after the upload of chapter 20. I had a bit of trouble keeping track... anyway news!!! After this fic, I plan on starting a new Romance fiction, this time Miroku/Kagome. Its a refreshing pair... kind of have to pair Sango up with someone else though... and that will be a major challenge.

WAIIII! Sesshou has a mischievous side!! I can't wait to show you guys what I have planned for him to do to Kagome! I promise its nothing bad... In fact, its quite humorous. I should know, I've done it dozens of times!

Saimyoushou – for those who don't know, are the poison wasps... I finally found the japanese name for them. FINALLY!!


	22. EVIL!

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Author's Note: I'm glad you liked that last chapter. So many things are happening, ne? I haven't been one to respond to reviews... mainly because I'm so lazy... but I do appreciate you guys, and most of the questions asked will be answered in the story... hopefully.**

**ONWARD HO!**

* * *

Naraku sat impatiently waiting for news of the Kurayami. None of the mikos he sent to his protected castle knew of its whereabouts. As a result of this, their lives were ended. He grew weary of the daily executions. Corpses of women lay about in his dungeon, their bodies used as feed for his youkai. 

The only good news he received was of the shikon in his possession. Its pink hue was slowly diminishing. Swirls of dark purple was dominating, which could only mean one thing... a great evil was near.

"Milord"

Naraku faced the bear youkai, Kado. With a look of pure boredom, he waited for the daily report.

"A miko was spotted in the southern borders," Kado stammered nervously, making sure not to make eye contact. "She says she knows of the Kurayami, and is willing to show us its locations for a price."

Naraku's lips curled into a malicious smile. 'I know of only one miko who would want a price for information.' he thought.

"Bring her in."

Kado bowed, and left the chambers. Soon after, a woman dressed in dark miko garb came in. Her long black hair dragged to the ground. She was indeed lovely, unblemished... except for the scar on her left eye.

"Tsubasa," Naraku greeted with fake warmth. "How very nice to see you again."

* * *

Kouga ran as fast as his legs could take him towards the scent of a youkai he so despised. Although he had managed to convince himself not to think of Kagome as a possible mate, he still held a feeling of rivalry for the hanyou Inuyasha.

He wanted to see how his old enemy was faring without the miko's aid.

Nearing a campsitewhere Inuyasha had stayed, he stopped to see how long it had been before they moved out. Judging by the campfire, it seemed as though they had not even left. But their scent said otherwise.

That would only mean that someone else was camping there for the night. But who would be daft enough to camp where a hanyou had previously spent the night?

It was a known fact that youkai despised hanyous, and would stop at nothing to rid themselves of the half-breeds. Lesser youkai would assume anyone to be hanyou, if one was covered in their scent.

Kouga whiffed at the air around the grounds, and found the scent of rotting flesh. "Kikyou."

"You know of the woman I travel with?" a male voice called out from above.

Kouga looked up and found a ningen boy nestled in the trees. "That is no business of yours, ningen!"

The boy jumped down, and landed gracefully. His brown eyes stared at Kouga with curiosity.

"Full youkai," he murmured. "How interesting."

Kouga noticed that his attire was nothing like he'd ever seen before. And he recalled Kagome's scrolls filled with ningen pictures. His eyes widened, making the connection between Kagome's scrolls, and the boy before him.

"You are not from this time are you?" Kouga asked.

The boy nodded. "Hai. How did you know?" The boy's eyes widened, and a hopeful expression was evident in his face. "Have you seen someone from my time? A girl, perhaps?"

"You mean Kagome-sama, don't you?" Kouga replied, sitting down on the floor. "Hai, I do know of her."

"Great! Could you perhaps lead me to her?" the boy asked hopefully. "I don't quite trust the woman I travel with, no matter how kind she's been to me."

Kouga scoffed, "That would be wise. That woman is nothing but a rotting corpse."

"A what?"

"She's a reanimated vengeful spirit," Kouga replied slowly, treating the boy as if he were a child. "Nothing more than dirt and bones, laced with evil sorcery."

He noted the horrified look on the boy's face, and laughed inwardly. 'Men in Kagome's time seem pathetic. No wonder she took a liking to Sesshoumaru.'

"So, who are you anyway?" Kouga asked, finally standing up. He needed to find Inuyasha soon before Kikyou decided to return.

The boy smiled, and bowed to him. "My name is Hojou Tamamura."

"I am Lord Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe," Kouga replied. "I'm on my way to see an aquaintance."

Hojou looked at the horizon, and paled. "Perhaps I could travel with you?"

"I don't usually let ningen hang around with me," he replied. "But since you're Kagome-sama's friend... I guess its all right."

* * *

Kagome wandered the hallways of the grand palace, wondering where the servants could be. Misusagi had offered to tend to Tanoshii, and would not refuse until Kagome has accepted. Rin was nowhere to be found, and Sesshoumaru had gone away for a business meeting.

'Where is everyone today?'

Hearing a noise behind her, Kagome swiftly turned around. Her heartbeat was erratic, and her mind began to play tricks on her.

'I knew I should never have watched those horror movies when I was still in my time...' she thought to herself. 'Now I'm getting paranoid'

She turned around and continued to walk towards the dining room. As she walked, she noticed that the lamps along the hallways blew out one by one.

'I don't like the looks of this.'

Sesshoumaru had placed a barrier around the palace disabling her miko powers. He had given her the choice of being cooped in her room with the barrier surrounding the small area, or the freedom to roam- without her powers. Either way, she would not have her powers, so she chose the latter of the two.

'Maybe letting Sesshoumaru put this barrier around was not such a good idea.' she thought nervously, as her pace increased. 'How am I supposed to fight off evil without my powers?'

Soon, the lanterns all blew out, shrouding the hallways in complete darkness. Kagome sprinted down the hallways, until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She knew the stairs were close, and she would be surrounded by light once more.

Her heart was beating so loudly, it was audible without the use of a stethoscope. She reached the main hall without any casualties. The sound of her footsteps echoed in the large room. Although sunlight came through the windows, and the room seemed empty, Kagome felt another presence with her.

"One would think someone was chasing after you," a voice whispered in her ear.

Turning around, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru standing there with an amused look on his face. Anger boiled up inside of her, and she lashed out at him verbally.

"How could you do such a thing!" she yelled. "I was scared out of my mind!"

Sesshoumaru's deep laughter echoed in the room, stunning Kagome. "That was the point."

Kagome shook her head, and crossed her arms. "That was pure evil, Sesshoumaru. What if I had my powers? I could have killed you!"

"Why else would I have placed a barrier around the castle?" he replied. "Even if you did have your powers, it would do little against me."

He then made his way towards the library, leaving Kagome blushing in the main hall. Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru had a full smile on his face, feeling content that he had managed to break her from her docile state.

After Kagome had calmed down, she realized what he had done to her. 'Oh... so you want to do that do you?' she thought. 'Well... I'm not an oneesan for nothing. I know a few tricks as well!'

Feeling better, Kagome then turned back to think up a plan. 'Oh this is going to be good...'

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow... that sucked. -.- note to self: Do not stop writing for a long period of time... it makes you rusty. **

**Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be action packed, and stuff. Don't mind the font as well... I lost my microsoft office and I'm forced to use the writing thingy-ma-boby on I GOT G-MAIL!**


	23. Summoned

﻿ 

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Author's Note: Yeah... that last chapter was plain. Very very plain. I apologize. I'm hoping that this chapter might make up for it. Enjoy! By the way, yes, Suzaku is supposed to be a phoenix... but in my story, I merely needed a name, and that was the first one that came to mind. So those of you who are familiar with mythology... well my story does not have anything to do with it. **

**Disclaimer: Although I posted many of these throughout the story, I might as well remind you nicely that I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Suzaku paced in the abyss that was his prison. Although his form has yet to escape from the darkness of his cage, tendrils of his power leaked into the real world, slowly corrupting the earth. He knew freedom was close; he could almost taste the metallic tinge of blood he would soon shed. He could smell the tears, and the delightful fear of the people as he ruled them with a harsh whip. 

The picture of him with his lovely hime by his side sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. 'Midoriko was a fool' he thought. 'To think she passed the opportunity to rule the world with me'.

Suddenly, the mist around his prison faded, and the world was once again visible to him. The Kurayami, shrouded with black trees, kept his cell hidden from wanderers. But now, someone wished to speak with him? Not even the Great Inutaishio risked being so close.

"You came to seek for the secrets of the Kurayami," Suzaku said out loud. "Did you see what you came to find?"

A handsome man stepped out from behind the shadows, a baboon's pelt draped over his left shoulder. Piercing violet eyes stared at Suzaku with confusion, anger, and dismay; a scowl present on his immaculate face. A glint of recognition flitted upon Suzaku's eyes. The former god greeted the familiar face warmly, as he fought to surpress the malicious grin threatening to form on his face.

'Ah, I remember you' Suzaku thought. 'Once a bandit ruled solely by the longing for a priestess'_

* * *

_

_Boredom once again overtook Suzaku's senses. It was an unending torture, having the ability to see past, present, and future without the power to take advantage of it. In the abyss, there was neither night nor day. It was a timeless prision which was to serve as a holding place for him for an eternity. _

_But it seemed that the demi-god that was once his ally made a mistake. One that would most likely be the cause of his second wave of darkness. He was able to cast his essence into the world for a small time. _

_'Nothing is happening in here...' he thought. 'Let us visit the world of men... where beings are easily manipulated...'_

_He shut his eyes, and let a wisp of his being exit his body. The gray wisp passed through the darkness, and the golden chains, and flew off into the world. As it wandered, hovering over the villages, a desperate plea reached it. _

_The plea of a badly burned man. Lust resonated from the cave that he was held in, and Suzaku's essence did not wish to waste such an opportunity to corrupt another ningen. The wisp entered the bandit Onigumo's mouth, uttering words that would gather hoardes of demons to his resting place. _

_Suzaku laughed from his dungeon, watching as the youkai devoured his flesh, creating a new being. A warrior filled with his essense. _

_A child of darkness. _

_"Naraku"_

_

* * *

_

Naraku entered the forest with caution. Something within him urged him to go on. The forest called to him, as if teasing him with its mystery. Silence was all he heard throughout the trek. No creature stirred. Not a sound was heard.

His Saimyoushou followed closely behind him. Kagura and Kanna were ordered to stay behind. They had no business with him. The power of the Kurayami would be his, and his only.

'At last, the power to control the world shall be mine' he thought. 'All I desire shall be within arms reach'

At that moment, a woman's face flashed in his mind. Long black hair, and cold brown eyes haunted him. Skin as soft as silk, and hands as gentle as a summer breeze. Naraku growled, knowing Onigumo was still within him.

"The first thing I shall do once I retrieve this power, Onigumo... is to finally rid myself of you!" he growled. "Your longing for that miko, Kikyou is nothing but an obsession. One that shall always hinder me from ridding the world of her!"

Nearing the core of the forest, he found a blackness. It was so dark, he could not see beyond it. Wisps of black smoke would float gently towards him, but he was not afraid. As soon as it touched his being, the darkness receeded, revealing golden chains that bound a gray mist.

Again, this mist began to snake its way towards Naraku. And again, he did nothing. Soon, this mist also receeded leaving only the golden chains. A foreboding feeling came upon Naraku, which made him hide within the shadows of the forest.

A male voice called out from the core of the abyss. "You came to seek the secrets of the Kurayami."

"Did you see what you came to find?"

Stepping out of the shadows, he found himself staring at a man. He looked human enough, with slight differences. The man before him wore black robes with emerald dragons embroidered within them. Looking at the dragons closely, he could almost swear they battled against one another. Naraku noted that the man was slightly taller than he. With broad shoulders, and darker complection. Bright emerald eyes stared back at him with hints of amusement within them. His spiked red hair looked to Naraku like living fire that would burn through anything.

"This is the secret power of the Kurayami?" Naraku asked, acting stoic and unimpressed. "This... pathetic ningen bound in chains!"

The man frowned from within the binds of the chains and spoke with a low voice. "Do not assume that I cannot kill you merely because I am bound within these chains."

The sound of his voice made Naraku tremble with fear. His lungs felt constricted, and heavy, forcing him to his knees.

"That's better," the man replied, and the weight was lifted from Naraku. "It was my essence that created who you are today, Naraku. I can take it just as easily as I made you bow before me."

With wide eyes, Naraku looked at the man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Remember this well, Naraku. For soon, the world shall be screaming my name," the figure replied. " They shall all call out, 'Suzaku!' "

* * *

Hojou shivered, feeling something ominous in the air. Kouga took note of it, but brushed it off once they arrived at Inuyasha's camp. As the group saw him come closer, Inuyasha prepared himself for a fight, unsheating the Tessaiga on his hip. 

"What are you doing here you mangy wo-"

Inuyasha started to yell, but he was silenced by the presence of a scent he had only smelled in the future. "You!"

Hojou backed away from the silver haired inuyoukai, feeling the immense power resonating from him. "I mean no harm!" he said, as he put up his fists in defense. "I only came here in search for Kagome."

Shippou's ears twitched at the sound of his mother's name. He wriggled free from Sango's grasp, and ran in front of Inuyasha, ignoring his yelling.

"You know about Okaasan?" he asked hopefully. "Do you know where we can find her?"

Hojou was stunned, hearing such a young youkai kit calling the woman of his affections mother. "I-I" he stammered, not knowing what to say. "Kouga... is this true?" he asked the wolf prince who stood by him. "Is Kagome this kit's mother?"

"Adopted kit," Kouga replied. "Long story, I'm sure she can tell you later."

Inuyasha, who hated being ignored, was fuming behind Shippou. Sango and Miroku were doing their best to hold him back. The Tessaiga , which had now detransformed, was still in his hands.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku said in vain, hoping to stop blood shed. The pain he felt was excruciating, but he managed to hide it from the group. "We should listen to Kouga-sama. After all, he must know that Kagome has been missing, or else he would not have arrived in such a quick manner."

Kouga smirked, "You should listen to the monk."

Inuyasha huffed, and with a plop, he sat on the ground with his legs crossed. Hojou glanced at him warily, but decided to do the same once he saw Miroku and Sango sit beside the angry hanyou.

"Feh, whatever. Why'd you bring him along anyway?" Inuyasaha asked. "He's no good in our era. How'd you even manage to pass through the well?"

Hojou's eyes widened. "You know of the sacred well?" he asked.

"Of course he does!"Shippou answered for Inuyasha. "He's the one who constantly goes to the future to get Kagome-okaasan."

"I do not wish to be rude, but may I ask who you are, and why you are here?" Sango asked. "You merely said that you were here to find Kagome-chan..."

Hojou nodded, "Hai. I do not know how it is I came here, but something called to me from the well. It told me to jump in, and I did. The next thing I know, I woke up here with a woman who resembled Kagome."

Inuyasha turned to him with interest. "Kikyou, right?"

"Yes, how did yo-"

"Long story," Inuyasha interrupted. "Sorry to rain on your parade Humbo, but Kagome ain't here."

"It's Hojou," the timid boy replied, "And what do you mean that Kagome isn't here?"

"What he means is, that the Lady Kagome has been taken from us," Miroku replied. "We have been on a long journey to retrieve her from Inuyasha's half brother."

"Yeah, well... I know where Kagome is," Kouga replied. "And I'm here to tell you to stop looking for her."

"Excuse me?" Hojou asked. "Stop looking? What for?"

"Yeah wolf-butt!"Inuyasha barked. "My brother isn't like me! He's ruthless! Kagome could be dead for all I know!"

Kouga sighed, and crossed his arms. "She's not dead. Sesshoumaru won't dare lay a hand on her."

Sango looked worried. "It's the bond isn't it? It's gotten stronger?"

Kouga looked shocked, but soon regained his composure. He nodded at the taijiya slowly. "It has changed both of them. I don't know how long it will take for them to realize it, but the bond has already worn off."

"Worn off?" Miroku asked. "Wouldn't that mean that they should be returned to their normal state?"

"That's how they used to work,"Kouga replied. "But their bond was different. It continues to affect them... as if they had already accepted that they were mated."

Hojou sat silently, unsure of what to say. He had an inkling of what they were saying, but why would Kagome bond herself to a youkai?

"But in order for that to happen... Kagome would be attracted to that youkai, would she not?" Hojou whispered.

Since the encampment was silent, they all heard his comment. Inuyasha's heart sank in his chest. A slight breeze blew past them, making the fire dance.

"If Sesshoumaru knew... he won't hesitate to kill her!" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Weren't you listening dog-breath!" Kouga yelled. "I said the bond changed them both!"

While the two began to fight, Shippou tilted his head in thought. "So, Okaasan and Sesshoumaru are being changed... the bond was already gone... what changed exactly?"

Kouga and Inuyasha stopped their brawl and stared at the kit. Hojou was amazed that such a small child would even take part in such a mature conversation.

"Yes," Sango urged. "What changes?"

Kouga pushed Inuyasha off of him, and dusted himself. " I'm not sure. But Sesshoumaru seems gentler. It's like he regained much of what he had lost before his father died."

"What, you're telling us that he can feel now?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Not only can he feel, Fido," Kouga replied, "He loves."

* * *

**Author's Note: And here is where I leave you. I feel much better about this chapter than I did about the last one. Sadly, I still do not have spellcheck, so if you find mistakes, kindly point them out, and I shall rid the chapter of the horrors. **


	24. The Fallen

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Author's Note: Hello hello hello! After what seems like forever, I have come back from the author's graveyard to finally complete this story... Just a warning for your folks who just tuned in, my writing style may have changed drastically in the past 4 years. Please don't be alarmed if the mood has changed .**

**Disclaimer's Note: I have never owned Inuyasha – but wouldn't it be nice if I did?**

Chaper 24: The Fallen

Crickets began to chirp louder as night fell and the temperature dropped. Hojou sat silently before the campfire, watching as crackled. It had been less than a week since he had arrived in the Feudal era, and he hadn't come any closer to understanding his situation. He looked around at the sleeping figures of his new companions, and began to doubt if he was ever going to return home.

_"But in order for that to happen... Kagome would be attracted to that youkai, would she not?"_

His own words echoed in his mind. There was so much of Kagome that he didn't know about. His Angel was too far from his reach, he knew. Ever since he had met her, he had merely been a spectator. Even so, it hurt to know that her affections were never going to be directed at him.

A loud pop from the campfire woke him from his thoughts. It had been unusually silent, the crickets were no longer chirping. Hojou stood, feeling a chill bringing a bad omen. A gust of wind blew past him, strong enough to make him step back.

"Wake the others"

He turned to the white-haired demon that appeared beside him, and nodded. Inuyasha's golden eyes were narrowed in a combination of anger and disgust. His ears twitched, listening for the slightest sound of attack.

Sango blinked away sleep as she was roughly shaken awake by a nervous Hojou, habitually grabbing her hiraikotsu. Shippou fell from her lap, still sleeping. Sango motioned for Kirara to guard him, receiving a small mewl in response.

"I don't sense anything," Kouga said as he dropped down from a tree. He had been resting in one of the higher branches, not enjoying the scent of death that lingered around the new human addition.

Inuyasha stood silent, his brows furrowed, clenching his jaws in frustration. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, other than the eerie silence. There were no creature sounds coming from the forest, not even the rustling of leaves.

"I don't either, but this chill isn't normal."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as a figure became more visible to them. The figure's cold stare landed on Hojou. They stood on edge as the woman walked closer towards them. She said nothing, but extended her hand towards Hojou. Inuyasha glared at the boy, and turned his gaze towards his dead ex-lover.

"What are you doing, Kikyou?" he snarled, confused at the turn of events. "Did you call this boy here?"

She remained silent. Inuyasha was not her concern right now. She would drag him to hell soon, but her master wanted the boy. On a night when she needed to recuperate and collect souls, her ward had gone missing. For days, she travelled looking for the boy from the future. It would not do her any good if she returns to the Kurayami without him.

"Answer me!"

Kouga stopped Inuyasha from going any further. He knew that she would appear, but he wasn't anticipating her arrival until they were closer to Sesshoumaru's castle. Fighting her here without his pack would be a disadvantage to them, knowing fully how strong the dead priestess was.

"Why do you want the boy?" Kouga asked, "Answer carefully, woman . If your answer displeases me, I will return your soul to hell."

While the boys were locked in a verbal battle with Kikyou, Sango stood behind them, scanning the camp for Miroku. She could have sworn that he was lying beside her when she had dozed off. Shippou was safe with Kirara and Hojou, still sleeping despite Inuyasha's loud outburst.

She could hear a faint rustling to their left. Another woman appeared, wearing dark priestess robes. Her expression clear with hatred. Sango noted that it wasn't directed at her, but towards the undead woman who was still standing calmly before them.

"Why can't you stay dead, bitch?" the unknown woman said coldly.

Sango's gaze was diverted to the creature behind the woman. It seemed to be carrying a familiar-looking man. Her eyes strained to see in the dark, but it was clear who he was as soon as the creature stepped closer towards the light.

"Miroku!"

~(*)~

Away from the camp, Miroku was struggling to keep his composure. He was slowly crawling towards the camp, sweat dripping from his face. The pain was unbearable – the poison from the saimyoushou, coupled with his widening kazaana. Miroku was about to lose his battle with the curse, and he knew it would come soon.

"H-hashi...M-Mushin..." he croaked weakly.

He needed to see his mentor, his wind scar needed to be repaired or he would be useless in the upcoming fight with Naraku, he thought. The old monk's face appeared in his mind as he slowly lost consciousness.

Unbeknownst to him, a sleek figure was hiding in the trees. Cold red eyes watched form a distance as the monk struggled to move. When he finally succumbed to the pain, she smirked and calmly made her way towards the falled monk. She stood beside him, her sandals brushing against his robes.

"I don't see what that baboon would want with such a weak monk like you," she said aloud, spitting on his back.

Taking out rope from her robes, she began to bind the monk's hands and feet. With a snap of her fingers, a large shadowy creature appeared from behind her. It enveloped the monk, and began to follow her as she walked towards the North.

She could hear a commontion not far from her location. Being the curious creature that she was, she decided to investigate. Anger flared in her red eyes as her gaze fell on a face she thought never to be seen again.

"Why can't you stay dead, bitch?"

~(*)~

_Tsubasa watched as her mentor's body burned away to nothing. The remaining villagers were scrambling to douse the flames in the village. As she sat, unable to do anything, she noticed white eel-like creatures departing from the flames carrying white orbs. The other villagers didn't seem to notice them._

_She ran to follow them, hoping they would lead her to the culprit. A strange aura was getting stronger, the farther she ran from the village. Tsubasa ran until she could no longer hear the yelling of the villagers. _

_The creatures were gathering near a pond, where a beautiful woman stood. The moon illuminated her pale, naked body. _

"_Did you bring me more souls, my loves?" the woman said coldy, plucking a white orb from the soul stealers. _

_Tsubasa's blood ran cold, and tears welled up in her eyes. This demon had set her village aflame to take the souls of her sisters. Anger filled her core, and a dark aura formed around her. Gripping her bow tightly, she aimed for the woman's heart. She released the arrow, filling it with her hatred and rage. _

"_Burn in hell."_

~(*)~

The air seemed a little lighter since Sesshoumaru had spooked her days ealier. Kagome was at a loss as to what to do to retaliate. Every prank she knew required a few modern items; like plumbing. She wasn't about to wait a few hundred years for such advances.

An evil grin appeared on her face as she thought of the perfect prank. 'Just you wait, you cold bastard,' she thought to herself. 'It's a good thing you don't smile'

In his library, Sesshoumaru sneezed loudly, causing his young ward to squeal in surprise. He was never one to catch colds, and took it as a bad omen. He had been researching on human-demon bonds, but was not able to shine light on his situation.

It was clear that he was accepting the blood pact, but he needed a way to calm his inner beast. He was still apprehensive of his desicion to keep the priestess. With the disturbing news of the North, and Kouga's disappearance, Sesshoumaru was already edgy. He didn't need the trouble the priestess would surely bring him.

An image of his younger brother appeared. Surely, the half-breed would track the priestess' scent to the castle. He was prepared for battle at any moment, but he didn't need nor want the annoyance of beating Inuyasha to a pulp.

Sesshoumaru heard a soft knock on the door, and Kagome peaked her head in. He had taken her ability to attack, but had given her permission to roam the grounds.

"I was wondering if you were hungry," she said meekly, placing a tray of food on his desk.

Sesshoumaru grunted, and returned to his scrolls. Curious, Kagome decided to take a peek over his shoulder. Strange-looking Kanji were scribbled everywhere. Sighing, she turned turned to leave.

"Thank you."

Kagome stopped, and turned to the demon lord. She almost felt a little guilty for playing a prank on him. She watched as he ate, stifling her laughter. With a small bow, she quickly darted out of the room. Hopefully, she thought, he wouldn't decide to kill her for staining his teeth.

**A/N: After that long intermission, I hope I delivered. I purposefully made the following chapters longer to get to the end just a bit quicker. I don't think it'd be fair to drag things out more after so long, ne?**

**On that note; I had to re-read all the chapters, and the more I read, the more I blushed at my noobish Japanese. T-T I will right the wrongs, I say!**

**Sessho: Took you long enough.**

**Kago: Don't bully the poor woman, so she forgot her password, and only gained the sleuthing skills to retrieve it now!**

**Inu: 4 years, it took her?**

**イクミ**


End file.
